Cold Blooded Passion For Love
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Takes place at the end of episode 70. White Thunder X White Asuka. OneSided Sho X White Asuka. Over time Asuka becomes more obssessed with the AOL Implied SaiouXWhite Asuka Credit to Chazzyluvergurl for helping! sexual makes rating M past 10. ShoXMomoe.
1. Ice Heart

_A/N: This fic takes place at the end of Episode 70 after Manjoume "White Thunder" defeated Tenjoin Asuka._

Asuka felt as if she was completely drained of all of her energy after the duel between her and Manjoume. "_I think I finally understand now..." she thought._

"So tell me Tenjoin-kun, have you seen the light?" Manjoume asked.

Asuka was silent for a moment before answering him. "Yes..." she said, a hint of evil visible in her voice.

Manjoume chuckled softly and held out his hand to her.

Asuka hesitated for only a second, looking back at her former friends briefly. She turned away from them, gladly accepting Manjoume's hand.

Manjoume smiled cruelty shined in his grin.

Fubuki watched as his little sister gladly accepted Manjoume's hand, finally seeing the light. Asuka, not seeming to care if any of her former friends were watching, smiled wickedly.

"Asuka-san are you ok?" Sho asked gently.

Asuka turned around, glaring at her former friends. "I have seen the light, unlike these fools." she said, turning back to Manjoume.

"Oh no...she's one of them now.." Judai said full of concern.

"Shall we leave?" Asuka asked, seeming to be ready to leave. "I can't believe she lost..." Momoe whispered to Junko. "Yeah.. now she doesn't even care about who we are..." Junko replied.

Manjoume smirked. "Yes let's go." He turned to the others. "If you want to be with Tenjoin-kun all you have to do is join us in the Association of Light."

"That isn't going to happen!" Kenzan yelled. Momoe and Fubuki nodded. "We'll find a way to save her ourselves!" Junko snapped, glaring at Manjoume.

Manjoume laughed. "Tenjoin-kun doesn't think of you as friends anymore. Am i right Tenjoin-kun?"

"The only people I consider to be friends are Manjoume and the rest of the Association of Light members." Asuka replied.

Judai's eyes widened in pure shock. Asuka-chan had been brainwashed by losing..

"I don't have time to be wasting on those who have not seen the light." Asuka said coldly. "Lets go, Manjoume."

"Asuka-san..you can't do this.." Sho said pleadingly.

"I can and I will. You will not get in my way.." Asuka said, not even seeming to care about what Sho wanted. Or what anybody else wanted, for that matter.

"Asuka-san theres something i wanted to tell you.." Sho whispered.

"What? You would like to join the Association of Light?" Asuka guessed.

Sho shook his head. "I wanted to tell you that i...love you." He whispered in her ear so the others wouldn't hear.

"I have told you before, I do not waste my time on those who have not seen the light." Asuka replied, coldly.

Sho bit his lip to fight back tears.

"Tears will not solve anything." Asuka told him. "If you want to be recognized by me, join the Association." And with that, she walked away.

Manjoume smiled at her as he happily followed.

_"I can't believe I was blinded from the truth all along..."_ Asuka whispered to herself.

"It's ok Tenjoin-kun.. your safe now. It's the will of destiny and of Saiou-sama for you to be in the light forever with me.." Jun said softly.

"Yes... forever..." Asuka replied. Suddenly, she felt extremely weak, as if there was no energy left within her.

"Tenjoin-kun what's the matter?"

"I just feel a little bit weak... thats all.." Asuka replied, leaning against a wall to catch her breath.

"I'm glad we're together.."

"Y-yes.. so am I..." Asuka replied weakly. She felt more drained than she ever had been before..

"Do you need to lie down Tenjoin-kun?"

"N-no.. I'll be alright.. just a bit tired, thats all.." she replied, managing to walk.

"Yes... lets go." Asuka agreed, continuing to walk down the hallway.

Manjoume put his arm around her as he led the way to the man who changed everything. Saiou allowed him to finally open his eyes and see the truth so he was Jun's greatest hero.

_"This is it..." Asuka thought. "I'm about to meet the man who changed everything.."_

"Saiou-sama may i enter?" Jun asked gently.

"Of course my knight..you may enter." He said calmly.

Jun opened the door and slowly walked in.

Asuka followed him without hesitation, still seeming to be out of energy.

Jun bent down on one knee to show respect. "Who do you have with you my knight?"

Asuka stepped forward, starring into Saiou's eyes. _"I must show respect to my new master.." she thought._

"Hello i am Takuma Saiou. Who might you be?" He asked.

"Tenjoin Asuka." she answered, bowing in respect.

"Master allow me to explain. I challenged Tenjoin-kun to a duel and defeated her. In doing so i showed her the truth. Right Tenjoin-kun?"

"That is correct." Asuka agreed, nodding.

Saiou smiled. "Well in order to show your a true part of the association" He paused and held out a white blazer that was designed for girls. "Wear this." He advised her.

"Understood." Asuka agreed, taking the blazer from his hands.

Saiou smiled kindly and gestured to some sort of changing area so she could try out the blazer.

Asuka walked over to the changing area, closing the door behind her. As quickly as possible, she changed from her Obelisk Blue uniform into the white one she was given. As soon as she finished, Asuka opened the door and walked back over to Saiou.

Saiou grinned. "You look terrific in white. It's truly your color." He said complimenting her.

"Thank you, master." Asuka thanked him, bowing down in respect.

"Asuka my friend please just call me Saiou when we're alone here. That goes for you as well Manjoume." Jun nodded. "Yes sir."

"Understood." Asuka agreed, nodding. _"My master is so kind... so understanding..." she thought._

"May i please see your deck Asuka?"

"Of course." she replied, handing over her deck.

Saiou fiddled with it like he was adding cards but in reality he had swapped her deck with a more powerful one he designed.

Asuka wondered what Saiou was doing with her deck. It looked like he was adding cards or something like that..

Saiou handed her back her deck and held one more card in his hand. "Asuka do you wish to know the card i have in my hand?"

Hehehe cliffy time. What is the mystery card that Saiou is holding? And what is his true intentions? Find out next time in chapter 2 of "Cold-Blooded Passion For Love"


	2. White Veil

_Last Time_

_Saiou smiled. "Well in order to show your a true part of the association" He paused and held out a white blazer that was designed for girls. "Wear this." He advised her._

_"Understood." Asuka agreed, taking the blazer from his hands._

_Saiou smiled kindly and gestured to some sort of changing area so she could try out the blazer._

_Asuka walked over to the changing area, closing the door behind her. As quickly as possible, she changed from her Obelisk Blue uniform into the white one she was given. As soon as she finished, Asuka opened the door and walked back over to Saiou._

_Saiou grinned. "You look terrific in white. It's truly your color." He said complimenting her._

_"Thank you, master." Asuka thanked him, bowing down in respect._

_"Asuka my friend please just call me Saiou when we're alone here. That goes for you as well Manjoume." Jun nodded. "Yes sir."_

_"Understood." Asuka agreed, nodding. __"My master is so kind... so understanding..." she thought._

_"May i please see your deck Asuka?"_

_"Of course." she replied, handing over her deck._

_Saiou fiddled with it like he was adding cards but in reality he had swapped her deck with a more powerful one he designed._

_Asuka wondered what Saiou was doing with her deck. It looked like he was adding cards or something like that.._

_Saiou handed her back her deck and held one more card in his hand. "Asuka do you wish to know the card i have in my hand?"_

_End Flashback_

Asuka looked up at her new master and smiled. "I feel so much stronger Saiou-sama."

"Of course you do, my dear girl," He told her, smiling a bit, "Do you regret having joined now?"

She smirked a hint of evil in her expression as she shook her head. "No sir. What I regret is not opening my eyes to the light sooner." She replied.

"That's a good girl," Saiou smirked as well, "Here, take this card." He held a card that was still wrapped out to her, "And don't lose it. Keep it in your deck at all times. And I assure you, with it, you shall remain connected with the light. It will bring you many a victory."

She smiled evilly as she took the card and looked it over. She examined it closely reading the words White Veil. "White Veil, Saiou-sama? Your giving me such a powerful card just by joining you master?" She asked trying to conceal the joy in her voice.

"Oh, there's much more to it than you think, dear Asuka," he smiled wider and clasped his hands, "It is your destiny to have it. I have foreseen your loyalty and your victories. I trust you and have confidence in your abilities. See how much better it is in the Light? Imagine, you could not trust your old friend this much, now, could you? But if you please me, as I believe you will, I shall bestow upon you the same psychic abilities as I possess!"

Asuka's eyes widened. "M-Master you must be kidding with me."

"Oh, but I am not," Saiou smirked wider at her reaction, "I believe in you. I trust you. And I imagine that you, as well, will develop the ability to trust and put your faith in Manjoume-san, correct?"

"Of course sir, after all it was Manjoume-kun who opened my eyes to the truth." She said. Manjoume blushed having heard Asuka use an honorific after his name.

"Of course; it only makes sense, doesn't it?" Saiou stood and walked over to a bookshelf, as though pondering some great quandry, "Though, I do wish that you could do something about Judai," he sighed this as though it were rather an afterthought.

Asuka glared at the thought of Judai. Normally she would have done anything in her power to protect him from the Association Of Light but now she would do anything to make him join. She chuckled at the thought of him joining. She looked up at Saiou and grinned. "I doubt he will be a problem to me or you anymore Master."

"I have faith in you," He said, though he appeared somber and sorrowful, "You must do everything in your power to prevent him from destroying the world. He is ignornant and easily manipulated; he is a fool, and I do not believe it is his fault; after all, it is destiny's will. Perhaps destiny shall find it favorable to change him for the better of the plan. After all, he is the only living being who can possibly hinder the cause. Are their any ideas? Manjoume-san? You have yet to have spoken. What ails you so that you hold your tongue? You're usually so boisterous."

Manjoume chuckled. "I am simply letting you make Tenjoin-kun feel welcome. But there is one other obstacle in Tenjoin-kun's way."

"And what is that? Do tell."

Manjoume looked down slightly. "It is her brother Fubuki sir."

Saiou frowned deeply. "Tell me how her brother could hinder the cause. He is a simpleton. How could he cause such chaos and disarray? The cards have forseen no such thing. So what gives you reason to believe this?"

"Saiou-sama although he provides no threat to you or myself he does to Tenjoin-kun because he may try to take her away from the light and back into the darkness." Manjoume shuddered at the very thought of that.

"Because he is her brother? Tenjoin-chan is this true? Does your brother really have that much of an influence on you?"

Asuka sighed gently. "In a way he may.." She shook her head quickly. "No he couldnt have that power over me..it's probably the thoughts of my former impure self playing tricks on me."

"I believe that is the case," Saiou sighed, "Manjoume-san, could it be that you are allowing your protective instincts to overpower logical reasoning? Do you suppose you are overthinking this? Is it your feelings for this woman?"

Manjoume blushed darkly. He was hoping Saiou-sama wouldn't bring that up.

"Oh, forgive me," Saiou shook his head, "I should not have brought that up. That is a personal matter between you and Tenjoin-chan. I have no right to bring that up."

Manjoume nodded his blush fading. "So sir is there any specific objective you need from us?" Asuka asked.

"It would be nice," Saiou said thoughtfully, "If you could recruit more members. Do keep in mind that we are trying to save the world from darkness. Think of each person saved as another step closer to preventing the inevitable. That being said, you need to do your best to convert you friends. Otherwise, they will try to stand in our way. Do you suppose you could do that?"

Asuka nodded an evil glint in her eyes. "Of course sir."

"Now go and make me proud." Saiou commanded.

"Yes sir." They both said and bowed in respect.

Saiou turned back to the window as they exited. "But," he whispered, "do they really know what they're up against? I know for a fact that they'll be tempted to leave the Association. They'd better resist; however, I cannot be sure at this point if they will. I can only trust that destiny will do what's right for us."

_This ends chapter 2. So what do the cards hold for their future? I'll leave you all to ponder that. Also to ensure I get a decent amount of reviews I will not post the next chapter until I get at least 5 to 10 reviews on this one. Till then. WhiteAsukalover loves all! -_


	3. Ice Cold Love

_Last Time_

_Asuka looked up at her new master and smiled. "I feel so much stronger Saiou-sama."_

_"Of course you do, my dear girl," He told her, smiling a bit, "Do you regret having joined now?"_

_She smirked a hint of evil in her expression as she shook her head. "No sir. What I regret is not opening my eyes to the light sooner." She replied._

_End Flashback_

As they left Saiou's room Asuka turned to Jun and smiled. "Thank you. Saiou-sama is such a kind man." She said to him.

"Didn't I tell you?" Jun asked, then answered his own question. "Yes, I did. And see? Nothing has gone wrong. In fact, you've gained more in the fifteen minutes you've been a part of the Association than you would have in years without Saiou-sama's help. He cares for us all and gives us all equal opportunity. You will find, I hope, that this experience is rewarding in more ways than simply applying to power and dueling skill." Smirking a bit, he turned away, leaving her to ponder the meaning of his words. He hoped she would ask him what it meant.

Asuka giggled softly. "Manjoume-kun what do you mean by that?"

He stood still for a moment, relishing the moment. "You haven't figured it out? The Association can provide blessings in more ways than the human mind could possible perceive. I mean that the Association can bring in deeper understanding, knowledge, truth, virtues, and...deeper interpersonal relationships with your fellow members. We are closer than family. It is so refreshing." He breathed in deeply as though he were free from a past slavery.

Asuka looked at him and smiled. "Manjoume-san..Your so sure of yourself..no wonder your Saiou-sama's favorite."

He was unable to suppress the blush that graced his thin, pale cheeks. He was uncertain of how to reply to such a comment. "Thank you." He simply said.

She blushed as well looking down at herself. Instead of her old Obelisk clothes she was dressed completely in white, even white heeled boots. "Manjoume-kun?" She asked gently.

"Yes, Tenjoin-kun?" His voice held a tender quality, reminiscent of the days of old.

She chuckled. "Do i look good in white?"

"Yes!" He seemed surprised, "You look magnificent. Beautiful, actually. Why do you ask?" He blushed deeper, imagining her in a white wedding gown.

"Well because i want to be sure i look decent representing Saiou-sama." She said. Her voice was tender like her fellow member's was but hers held a slight hint of wickedness in it.

"Well, don't worry. You represent him and the Association very well. I'm proud of you, Tenjoin-kun." He smiled at her and touched her cheek. Then, remembering his place, let his hand drop and set his face in a more serious expression. "I'm sorry."

"For?" She asked a little puzzled he had taken his hand away so fast.

He straightened himself up. "I forgot that you did not like me to touch you. Besides, we have other things to do..." Despite his words, there was reluctance and longing in his voice.

Asuka smirked. Normally that statement would have been true but since her rebirth she longed to be by his side. She lightly stroked the white duelist's spikey raven-black hair.

His blush deepened. "Asu--Tenjoin-kun..." He was stunned at her sudden show of affection; however, he did nothing to stop her. Soon, he overcame his shock and smiled at her. "Perhaps it can wait. We do have a few minutes to catch up, right?"

Asuka smiled a slightly evil smile and nodded. To anyone else not in the association they probably would have conceived her actions as cold and heartless. But Asuka let the light wash away those thoughts as they didn't reflect her shining white self that would stay in control for good once she had Judai in her grasp.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Jun asked, hoping to bond emotionally with her. "Because I'll listen. I'm here for you." He regarded her with a certain amount of tenderness lingering in his charcoal eyes.

Asuka grinned wickedly. "Of course my little rescuer." She said her voice held a seductive tone to it.

He blushed deeply at the manner in which she spoke to him. "Well, what do you want to talk about?" He swallowed hard. He'd never been good at initiating a conversation.

Asuka took a deep breath as her golden-yellow eyes seemed to have an icy presence to them. "Remember last year when you stole the spirit keys?" She giggled as that brought back good memories of the past.

"Yes, of course. How could I possibly forget? Well...what about them?" He swallowed hard again, figuring he knew where she was going with this.

"Remember how i said i was in love with dueling?" She said making air quotes when she spoke the word love.

"Yes...how could I forget?" He muttered dryly.

"Well.." She paused for a moment. "I was lying."

He cocked his head to one side, narrowing his eyes as though trying to comprehend what she was saying. "What do you mean?" He seemed confused...and suspicious.

"I mean instead of being in love with dueling i was in love with you and i still am."

Jun was silent for a long time. Finally, he leaned against the wall and slid down, shocked. "You mean to tell me," he said, his voice shaking, "that you loved me that whole time and let me suffer?"

"Manjoume-kun don't take it that way. I didn't tell you cuz i was afraid the others would laugh at me."

"Why? Why would they laugh at you? Because I'm a failure?" He bit his lip, trying not to feel slight bitterness towards her. He managed to calm himself. "Whatever your answer is," He murmured, standing and taking her hands, "I will forgive you for hurting me. I love you, too, after all."

Asuka's eyes widened. "Promise your not lying?" She asked not expecting him to still love her.

"I swear. Asu--May I call you Asuka?"

Asuka giggled and nodded. "You have earned the right to call me by my last name."

He relaxed. "Then you may call me Jun. If you're comfortable with that. But I assure you, I always loved you and always will. And now that you're in the Association, I vow to protect you and care for you with my life. And that includes protecting you from those bakas you call friends."

Asuka chuckled. "I perfer Manjoume and as for my friends." She paused and laughed evilly softly. "No one not in white can be considered my friend."

He smiled as well. "Good. So I can be assured that you won't associate yourself with those that have the power to corrupt you?"

"Even if i did do so the will of the white light is far too strong to pull me away." She replied with a cold smile that met his.

_Asuka and Jun are now going out. Short description of next time: Jun's life couldn't be better now but what happens when Asuka begins to have doubts? Find out next time._

_White Asuka: Aw man why does this glorious chapter have to end?_

_White Thunder: Yes why?_

_WhiteAsukalover: Don't worry you 2 you'll have more fun next time I promise._

_W. Asuka and W. Thunder proceed to hug me to death._

_Me: Help I'm suffocated by white! Choked tone: Until next time._


	4. The Conversion Duel

_Last Time_

_Asuka took a deep breath as her golden-yellow eyes seemed to have an icy presence to them. "Remember last year when you stole the spirit keys?" She giggled as that brought back good memories of the past._

_"Yes, of course. How could I possibly forget? Well...what about them?" He swallowed hard again, figuring he knew where she was going with this._

_"Remember how i said i was in love with dueling?" She said making air quotes when she spoke the word love._

_"Yes...how could I forget?" He muttered dryly._

_"Well.." She paused for a moment. "I was lying."_

_He cocked his head to one side, narrowing his eyes as though trying to comprehend what she was saying. "What do you mean?" He seemed confused...and suspicious._

_"I mean instead of being in love with dueling i was in love with you and i still am."_

_Jun was silent for a long time. Finally, he leaned against the wall and slid down, shocked. "You mean to tell me," he said, his voice shaking, "that you loved me that whole time and let me suffer?"_

_"Manjoume-kun don't take it that way. I didn't tell you cuz i was afraid the others would laugh at me."_

_"Why? Why would they laugh at you? Because I'm a failure?" He bit his lip, trying not to feel slight bitterness towards her. He managed to calm himself. "Whatever your answer is," He murmured, standing and taking her hands, "I will forgive you for hurting me. I love you, too, after all."_

_Asuka's eyes widened. "Promise your not lying?" She asked not expecting him to still love her._

_"I swear. Asu--May I call you Asuka?"_

_Asuka giggled and nodded. "You have earned the right to call me by my last name."_

_He relaxed. "Then you may call me Jun. If you're comfortable with that. But I assure you, I always loved you and always will. And now that you're in the Association, I vow to protect you and care for you with my life. And that includes protecting you from those bakas you call friends."_

_Asuka chuckled. "I perfer Manjoume and as for my friends." She paused and laughed evilly softly. "No one not in white can be considered my friend."_

_He smiled as well. "Good. So I can be assured that you won't associate yourself with those that have the power to corrupt you?"_

_"Even if i did do so the will of the white light is far too strong to pull me away." She replied with a cold smile that met his._

_End flashback_

"Good." He nodded in approval. "I won't have to worry about you drifting from the truth. If you did, then I would only be able to accept the blame myself and answer to Saiou-sama. I am responsible for you, after all. I hope you understand that and what is required of you--your absolute submission."

"Submission?" She asked puzzled.

He nodded. "Submission to the Light, the Association, and Saiou-sama. But also to members over you, as I am. Don't worry, I won't abuse it. In fact, I value your worth as being more than my own. I won't ask you to do anything unless the order comes from Saiou-sama directly. To me, you are an equal."

Asuka smirked enjoying his words. "Come on let's go show those losers the truth."

"Your former friends?" He queried.

Asuka laughed and nodded.

"Well, we'll need a plan. Who do we strike first? And if so, do you want to take them on together so there'll be no question as to the outcome?"

"Well i suppose we should target little Sho first. And yes we should go together."

"Good call. After all, he is the weakest of them. Perhaps this will warm us up. Shall we challenge him now?"

Asuka nodded with a wicked smile.

"Very well then. Let's find him." He led her down the hall, his hand clasped tightly with hers. Never in his sixteen years of life had he imagined that she would be his. And yet, here she was, proclaiming her love to him like he'd dreamed so many times. The Association really did have its benefits if you were loyal.

Sho was resting peacefully by the docks near the newly whitened obelisk dorm.

Jun approached the little blunette quietly, then said coldly. "Wake up."

Sho opened his eyes rubbing them a little. "Manjoume-san?"

Jun shook his head. "Sleeping the day away. How pathetic. Tenjoin-kun and I want to duel you. And I suggest you comply. Right, Asuka?"

Asuka nodded. Sho blushed seeing her. "Asuka-san you look beatiful in white." The little bluenette told her.

"Don't call her that!" Jun snapped, "You must refer to her in a respectable manner, one which is proper for her status in comparison to your own. You're not her friend. Who do you think you are referring to her so disrespectfully? And don't make such comments about her! Now arise and duel us!" He huffed, a red streak appearing across his nose.

Asuka chuckled at the white duelist's reaction. "Manjoume-kun relax. Save your energy for that dork Judai."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry. I just can't stand to hear him, that baka, belittle you so. You deserve proper respect. Forgive me for my outburst."

Asuka shook her head. "He's not belitting me. How do you figure he is?"

"By referring to you as Asuka-san instead of Tenjoin-sama or something to that effect. And he's overstepping the boundaries by telling you you're beautiful!" Jun mentally slapped himself, realizing he was only letting his jealousy get in the way. "I'm sorry," He muttered bitterly, "Nevermind. I was wrong." He had to admit that he felt strange to say he was wrong.

Asuka giggled. "I admit i too wish he had addressed me with more respect but he is only a ra so what do you expect?"

Jun just nodded. "All right, all right. Let's just get this over with."

Asuka smirked. "Anxious are we?"

Jun did not want to admit that he was, for he hated to show his weakness. He only looked at her, right in the eyes. "Well, do you wish to begin? Ladies first."

"Duel!" They all shouted as their life point meters each read 4000.

"Alright then. I'll start by playing the field spell White Night's Fort. This makes it so neither player can use traps during the other's turn. I'll end my turn with a facedown card." Asuka finished as the field was now like a giant ice castle which represented the iciness in her heart.

"My turn!" Sho shouted drawing a card. "I'll summon Gyroid in defense mode." He said as a small helicopter-like monster appeared putting it's front wheels up to protect itself. (1000/1000)

"And then I'll end my turn with a facedown card." Sho declared.

"My move!" Jun declared swiping a card. "I summon White Knight's Swordsman in attack mode." He said as a man in white clothing appeared swinging a small sword. (1200/1200) "And with that I end my turn." Jun replied.

"Alright my turn." Asuka said drawing a card. "I'll summon my Snow Sprite in attack mode." She said as a fairy-like human monster appeared wearing what looked like a sort of ice tiara. (1100/700) "And thanks to her special ability you can't play spells from your hand and set spells must wait 1 turn including quick-play spells." She explained with a smirk. "And now Snow Sprite attack his Gyroid!" The fairy type creature leapt into the air and shot a small beam of ice at the small machine but it put a barrier up shielding itself. "Yeah I know he survives one attack so White Knight's Swordsman take it out!" The swordsman did as it's master's partner asked slashing the Gyroid causing it to explode into pixels. "That's all for me." She replied.

"Good my turn!" Sho replied drawing then grinned at his draw. "I activate my Power Bond spell! So I send Drillroid, Steamroid and Submarineroid to the graveyard to play Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!" He shouted as a huge driller-like monster appeared on the field. It had a rather large drill on the front of it where it's mouth would be. It began to glow. "Now thanks to Power Bond it's strength is doubled!" (3000/3000 → 6000/3000) "Now Jumbo Drill target Asuka's Snow Sprite!!" The huge drill burrowed underground heading straight for Asuka.

"Not so fast Sho! I activate my trap card! Go Draining Shield!" Asuka shouted as the drill crashed into a barrier. "Thanks to my trap card I receive life points equal to your monster's attack points!" Asuka's eyes closed as she rose to 10,000 life points.

Sho sighed. "I end my turn."

"Yes however your Power Bond has a price. You lose life points equal to Jumbo Drill's original attack power." Jun replied.

"I know." Sho replied as his life points dropped to 1000.

Jun drew. "I activate Tribute to The Doomed. So I ditch a card in order to destroy your Jumbo Drill. That ends my turn."

"Time to finish this. Manjoume may I borrow your swordsman?"

"Of course Tenjoin-kun."

"Thank you. So now I sacrifice my Sprite and Jun's Swordsman to summon my White Night's Queen. And with every turn she can destroy a facedown card. So I destroy your facedown card Sho."

Sho groaned shielding his eyes as his facedown exploded into pixels.

"Now White Night's Queen attack his life points directly!" Asuka commanded.

Sho stared at White Night's Queen with fearful stormy gray eyes. There was nothing he could do but stand there as his life points were eliminated. Crumpling to the ground, he had time to allow several tears to escape before the Light overshadowed him. "I...loved you..." he whispered.

Asuka smiled kindly and walked over to help the defeated Ra back up.

Jun bristled as he watched Asuka handle Sho so gently. "Um...we should take him to Saiou-sama."

Asuka nodded. Sho looked up at her with a slightly hurt expression. "I love you Asuka-sama.." He said

Jun frowned, but held his tongue. He knew that Asuka would stay loyal to him. At least, he hoped so. But now, with Sho in the Association, he wasn't so sure. Not to mention the blunette was too cute to resist. He held his breath, waiting for her response.

"Sho-san... your like a brother to me but my heart belongs to Manjoume-san. Please understand."

Jun relaxed and took Asuka's hand, lacing his fingers with hers. "Thank you, Tenjoin-kun." He refrained from calling her 'Asuka' to Sho's face. After all, he did not want to seem like a hypocrite after his previous outburst.

Sho smiled softly. "It's ok Asuka-sama i do understand." The little bluenette replied.

Jun frowned again, only this time, at Sho's naivette. However, they had more important matters to attend to. "Come on," he growled, "we must take you to see Saiou-sama."

Sho looked up at him. "Manjoume-san is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Despite the fact that Sho had seen the light, Jun could not accept him. Something in his heart prevented him. Meanwhile, Saiou flipped over a card. "Ahh...'The Reaper'...by its position, and its relation to 'The Fool' I can only guess that one of my most trusted is behaving illy. Something is wrong. But what? " He stood up and opened the blinds more, to let as much light as possible in. "I suppose I shall have to wait and rely on Destiny to reveal it to me."

Asuka took Sho's hand gently and led him to the white dorm.

Jun only followed behind, watching the scene before him cynically. He did not trust Sho, nor did he trust him with Asuka. He was certain that Sho would try to take her from him. And now that he was a member, it was a possibility.

Sho looked up at her happily as they walked down the halls together.

"Look at him," Jun seethed to himself, bitter anger welling within him, "He's so happy to spend any time with her. Well, I won't let him take her from me." His heart filled with troubled, wicked intentions. He did his best to erase them. His resentment only increased.

Asuka knocked on Saiou's door. "Saiou-sama?"

"Yes, Tenjoin-chan, do come in." He smirked and rearranged the cards as he whispered to himself. "I feel you starting to drift off the path, Manjoume-san, I'll have to talk to Tenjoin-chan about keeping you on the right path later. But for now, I sense a new member has arrived. A weak one, but still another person saved for the cause of the Light--another step closer to saving the world from destruction."

Asuka smiled and entered her master's room happily.

"Yes, Tenjoin-chan, Manjoume-san?" He gazed upon his two most trusted duelists with affection. "I see you brought a new addition. Little Marafuji Sho...have you seen the light?"

Sho nodded trying not to show that he was slightly nervous or frightened of Saiou.

"Good. Come closer, dear child."

Sho nervously walked closer.

Saiou smiled down at the little blunette, his violet eyes glowing. "Let me see your deck."

Sho's eyes widened a little as he did as he was asked.

Saiou took the little blunette's deck and chuckled. "You won't be needing this anymore. You have a new deck now." He placed his hand over the cards, infusing them with the power of the Light. Then, he handed them back. "Take great care of these cards. They're your life now. Manjoume-san, take Marafuji-san out and begone." Jun looked surprised at the commanding tone of his Master's voice. "Yes, Master." Saiou turned to Asuka. "Tenjoin-chan, I wish to speak with you in private."

_So ends my first duel ever written in my stories in full. Refer to Janime/genex for the cards I used. What does Saiou wish to tell Asuka in private? Find out next time in "Dark Secrets"!_

_A/N: Yeah I know what your thinking. Sho couldn't have activated Power Bond cuz of Snow Sprite's ability. But I had it planned for Sho to use Power Bond and wind up eventually losing the duel eventually because of it which he did. So i'm sorry for whatever confusion this may have caused you sticklers of card effects. That's all. But next time if Asuka duels and plays Snow Sprite her effect won't be twisted around like in this chapter. Well till next time._


	5. Dark Secrets

_Last time_

_Sho stared at White Night's Queen with fearful stormy gray eyes. There was nothing he could do but stand there as his life points were eliminated. Crumpling to the ground, he had time to allow several tears to escape before the Light overshadowed him. "I...loved you..." he whispered._

_Asuka smiled kindly and walked over to help the defeated Ra back up._

_Jun bristled as he watched Asuka handle Sho so gently. "Um...we should take him to Saiou-sama."_

_Asuka nodded. Sho looked up at her with a slightly hurt expression. "I love you Asuka-sama.." He said_

_Jun frowned, but held his tongue. He knew that Asuka would stay loyal to him. At least, he hoped so. But now, with Sho in the Association, he wasn't so sure. Not to mention the blunette was too cute to resist. He held his breath, waiting for her response._

_"Sho-san... your like a brother to me but my heart belongs to Manjoume-san. Please understand."_

_Jun relaxed and took Asuka's hand, lacing his fingers with hers. "Thank you, Tenjoin-kun." He refrained from calling her 'Asuka' to Sho's face. After all, he did not want to seem like a hypocrite after his previous outburst._

_Sho smiled softly. "It's ok Asuka-sama i do understand." The little bluenette replied._

_Jun frowned again, only this time, at Sho's naivette. However, they had more important matters to attend to. "Come on," he growled, "we must take you to see Saiou-sama."_

_Sho looked up at him. "Manjoume-san is there something wrong?"_

_"No, nothing's wrong." Despite the fact that Sho had seen the light, Jun could not accept him. Something in his heart prevented him. Meanwhile, Saiou flipped over a card. "Ahh...'The Reaper'...by its position, and its relation to 'The Fool' I can only guess that one of my most trusted is behaving illy. Something is wrong. But what? " He stood up and opened the blinds more, to let as much light as possible in. "I suppose I shall have to wait and rely on Destiny to reveal it to me."_

_Asuka took Sho's hand gently and led him to the white dorm._

_Jun only followed behind, watching the scene before him cynically. He did not trust Sho, nor did he trust him with Asuka. He was certain that Sho would try to take her from him. And now that he was a member, it was a possibility._

_Sho looked up at her happily as they walked down the halls together._

_"Look at him," Jun seethed to himself, bitter anger welling within him, "He's so happy to spend any time with her. Well, I won't let him take her from me." His heart filled with troubled, wicked intentions. He did his best to erase them. His resentment only increased._

_Asuka knocked on Saiou's door. "Saiou-sama?"_

_"Yes, Tenjoin-chan, do come in." He smirked and rearranged the cards as he whispered to himself. "I feel you starting to drift off the path, Manjoume-san, I'll have to talk to Tenjoin-chan about keeping you on the right path later. But for now, I sense a new member has arrived. A weak one, but still another person saved for the cause of the Light--another step closer to saving the world from destruction."_

_Asuka smiled and entered her master's room happily._

_"Yes, Tenjoin-chan, Manjoume-san?" He gazed upon his two most trusted duelists with affection. "I see you brought a new addition. Little Marafuji Sho...have you seen the light?"_

_Sho nodded trying not to show that he was slightly nervous or frightened of Saiou._

_"Good. Come closer, dear child."_

_Sho nervously walked closer._

_Saiou smiled down at the little blunette, his violet eyes glowing. "Let me see your deck."_

_Sho's eyes widened a little as he did as he was asked._

_Saiou took the little blunette's deck and chuckled. "You won't be needing this anymore. You have a new deck now." He placed his hand over the cards, infusing them with the power of the Light. Then, he handed them back. "Take great care of these cards. They're your life now. Manjoume-san, take Marafuji-san out and begone." Jun looked surprised at the commanding tone of his Master's voice. "Yes, Master." Saiou turned to Asuka. "Tenjoin-chan, I wish to speak with you in private."_

_End flashback_

"Yes sir. But first may i ask you something?" Asuka asked gently.

"What is that?"

"Why exactly did you take Sho-kun's deck? I'm not trying to be rude or anything Saiou-sama."

"I did not do anything but change some of his cards." He assured her. "I will give it back to him. Do not worry. Now, are you satisfied?"

She nodded smiling up at her master. "Continue with whatever it was you requested from me sir."

"Very well." He clasped his hands and leaned on his desk, looking right into Asuka's eyes. "Tenjoin-chan, did you notice a change in Manjoume-san's behavior?"

Asuka chuckled slightly. "As a matter of fact yes i did sir."

"Well, the cards seemed to indicate that his jealousy might send him off the path. I want you to do your best to assure him everything's all right and keep him working for the cause. I cannot afford to lose him. He's a valuable asset to the Association. So take care of him and make sure he doesn't lose his composure or give in to the allures of envy. Make sure he stays in the Association."

Asuka's eyes widened in concern. "Manjoume-kun...are you sure what the cards told you is true?"

Saiou nodded. "His jealousy and anger...shall lead to his downfall." As if to emphasize his words, he let a card slip from his fingers to the floor. It fell face up, revealing 'The Fool.' He harbors more resentment over your past lack of affection than you could possibly imagine. Everything--Judai, Sho, even Daichi--has led him to the wretched state he exists in today. I suggest you keep an eye on him, and assure him you are, indeed, his."

"Why would he be jealous just because i was nice to Sho-kun?"

"Because," Saiou explained, "Sho loves you. He doesn't want to lose you again, like he lost you to Judai, like he lost everything to Judai. He doesn't want to feel worthless and unloved."

"Well i don't want to hurt either of them. Do you have any suggestions sir?"

Saiou frowned, deep in thought. "Someone will have to get hurt. It's a part of life that's inevitable. It can't be avoided or helped. But, one piece of advice: whatever decision you make, be sure that you're kind about it. And don't feel as though you're forced to be with either of them. Choose who you really love and who you really want to be with. And if Manjoume-san causes any trouble, report it to me immediately and I will take care of it."

"Saiou-sama if i do wind up hurting Sho, please do whatever you can to comfort him please?" She asked calmly.

"Of course I will. I assure you, he will be treated with the utmost care." Saiou shook his head, looking sorrowful again. "I know that he won't carry around so much anger...not like Manjoume-san. It's not his fault, though. Once you realize what he's been through."

"I mean that our dear Manjoume-san has been abused. You do know about his brothers. And his family does nothing about it. They don't even know. " Saiou sighed heavily, shaking his head, "Oh, the terrible things that occur in a world devoid of light."

Asuka's eyes widened in horror. "You mean they...robbed him of his sexuality?"

"Oh, dear, Asuka," Saiou chuckled softly, "I'm not sure about that. All I know is they beat him. Though there were some strange marks on his neck...Hmmm...you could approach him on the subject. After all," he smirked a little at her, "couples need to discuss this type of thing. "

Asuka blushed.

Saiou leaned forward. "Do you consider yourself and Manjoume-san a couple?" he asked in a low voice.

"Maybe.." She whispered.

Saiou raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's the answer your heart is saying."

Asuka groaned softly.

"Too cliche for you, Tenjoin-chan?" Saiou chuckled again. "I'm sorry. Perhaps you should go check up on Sho, and make sure all is well with his living arrangements. Then, I suggest you talk to Manjoume-san about where you, er, stand..."

Asuka giggled and smiled. "Of course master."

"Well, then, I wish you best of luck and bid you good day." Saiou stood and gestured towards the door. "Thank you for your time, Tenjoin-chan."

Asuka nodded but before she left she tossed him a card. "Take that. It's a gift of my loyalty to you Saiou-sama."

Saiou looked at the card curiously reading the words Cyber Gymnast. "Thank you. You can't imagine how much this means to me." He placed it in his drawer for the time being and smiled as she exited.

_Well that's it another chapter done. There'll be more revealed next time I promise. _


	6. Manjoume's Dark Past

A/N: This chapter is rated M for mature content. If your faint-hearted do not read! Also if anyone knows Chazz's brother's Japan names please tell me!

_Last Time_

_He clasped his hands and leaned on his desk, looking right into Asuka's eyes. "Tenjoin-chan, did you notice a change in Manjoume-san's behavior?"_

_Asuka chuckled slightly. "As a matter of fact yes i did sir."_

_"Well, the cards seemed to indicate that his jealousy might send him off the path. I want you to do your best to assure him everything's all right and keep him working for the cause. I cannot afford to lose him. He's a valuable asset to the Association. So take care of him and make sure he doesn't lose his composure or give in to the allures of envy. Make sure he stays in the Association."_

_Asuka's eyes widened in concern. "Manjoume-kun...are you sure what the cards told you is true?"_

_Saiou nodded. "His jealousy and anger...shall lead to his downfall." As if to emphasize his words, he let a card slip from his fingers to the floor. It fell face up, revealing 'The Fool.' He harbors more resentment over your past lack of affection than you could possibly imagine. Everything--Judai, Sho, even Daichi--has led him to the wretched state he exists in today. I suggest you keep an eye on him, and assure him you are, indeed, his."_

_"Why would he be jealous just because i was nice to Sho-kun?"_

_"Because," Saiou explained, "Sho loves you. He doesn't want to lose you again, like he lost you to Judai, like he lost everything to Judai. He doesn't want to feel worthless and unloved."_

_"Well i don't want to hurt either of them. Do you have any suggestions sir?"_

_Saiou frowned, deep in thought. "Someone will have to get hurt. It's a part of life that's inevitable. It can't be avoided or helped. But, one piece of advice: whatever decision you make, be sure that you're kind about it. And don't feel as though you're forced to be with either of them. Choose who you really love and who you really want to be with. And if Manjoume-san causes any trouble, report it to me immediately and I will take care of it."_

_"Saiou-sama if i do wind up hurting Sho, please do whatever you can to comfort him please?" She asked calmly._

_"Of course I will. I assure you, he will be treated with the utmost care." Saiou shook his head, looking sorrowful again. "I know that he won't carry around so much anger...not like Manjoume-san. It's not his fault, though. Once you realize what he's been through."_

_"I mean that our dear Manjoume-san has been abused. You do know about his brothers. And his family does nothing about it. They don't even know. " Saiou sighed heavily, shaking his head, "Oh, the terrible things that occur in a world devoid of light."_

_Asuka's eyes widened in horror. "You mean they...robbed him of his sexuality?"_

_"Oh, dear, Asuka," Saiou chuckled softly, "I'm not sure about that. All I know is they beat him. Though there were some strange marks on his neck...Hmmm...you could approach him on the subject. After all," he smirked a little at her, "couples need to discuss this type of thing. "_

_Asuka blushed._

_Saiou leaned forward. "Do you consider yourself and Manjoume-san a couple?" he asked in a low voice._

_"Maybe.." She whispered._

_Saiou raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's the answer your heart is saying."_

_Asuka groaned softly._

_"Too cliche for you, Tenjoin-chan?" Saiou chuckled again. "I'm sorry. Perhaps you should go check up on Sho, and make sure all is well with his living arrangements. Then, I suggest you talk to Manjoume-san about where you, er, stand..."_

_Asuka giggled and smiled. "Of course master."_

_"Well, then, I wish you best of luck and bid you good day." Saiou stood and gestured towards the door. "Thank you for your time, Tenjoin-chan."_

_Asuka nodded but before she left she tossed him a card. "Take that. It's a gift of my loyalty to you Saiou-sama."_

_Saiou looked at the card curiously reading the words Cyber Gymnast. "Thank you. You can't imagine how much this means to me." He placed it in his drawer for the time being and smiled as she exited._

_End flashback_

"Your quite welcome Saiou-sama." She said as she walked out.

Saiou sighed as he sat back in his chair. "Well, it seems as though she has passed the test. I can only hope that Manjoume-san can pass his. Little does he know that Sho will test him, sooner than he thinks or can be prepared for. I hope he's ready." He stood to his feet and entered the adjoining room, welcoming the idea of testing his most loyal subject up to date.

Asuka walked down the halls searching for Jun so she could question him as Saiou advised.

He was sitting outside the white dorm, frowning at his PDA. Seeing her approaching, his expression softened. "Hi, Asuka-chan. How are you?"

"Fine." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jun asked worriedly, hearing the tone of her voice. He put his PDA down and stood by her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well theres some things Saiou-sama told me."

"Like what?" His expression became more concerned.

"For one your drifting from the truth."

He looked alarmed. "Why would I be? Why does Saiou think that?"

Because your jealous of me being nice to Sho or something to that effect."

He scowled. "Oh, that. It's no big deal. I've given it some thought, and now, I realize I was out of line. I'm sorry. That's not the way for someone of my status to behave."

Asuka smiled glad that was taken care of. "There's something else."

"What's that?" He looked puzzled and skeptical. "I hope it's not another suspicion about my intentions or anything."

"No it's about your brothers."

"My...brothers...Ok..." He seemed uncomfortable though.

"Saiou-sama told me they beat you when you were younger. Is this true?"

Jun was silent for a moment. Finally: "Yes," he whispered, "Badly. They almost killed me."

Asuka hugged him really tight.

Jun looked taken aback, however, he hugged her back just as tightly. He didn't let go.

"Come in my room and let me look at those marks." She instructed softly.

He hesitated. "Well..." he struggled with himself momentarily, then decided he could trust her. "Ok."

Asuka took him by the hand and led him into her room.

Jun swallowed hard and squeezed her hand tightly, nervous.

Asuka helped him to slowly remove his blazer.

He blushed and looked at her with slight anxiety. "Asuka..."

"Yes Manjoume-kun?"

"Um...be careful...I mean...they still hurt..." He bit his lip, "Asuka...do you...do you..."

"Do i what?"

"Do you...really...truly...deeply...love me?" He sounded as though he was having trouble saying these words.

Asuka hesitated for a second then nodded.

"Are you sure?"

She nods. "More sure than i have ever been."

"Well...ok..." Jun looked at her, more trusting and calmer than before. "Are you sure you want to see those marks? They're not exactly...pretty..."

"Yes Saiou-sama told me to look them over."

"Oh...Ok...If he said so..." Slowly, he undid his shirt, though he seemed embarrassed.

Asuka gasped at the marks trying to stay calm. "Oh my god... Manjoume-kun you poor sweet baby.."

He averted his eyes. "I know...they're awful. They're fresh, so don't worry. They will go away with time. It hurts for awhile..."

"Stay right there Manjoume-kun." She instructed.

"But..." He trailed off, but obeyed her.

She went into the bathroom and ran a few wash rags under some lukewarm water.

Jun sat on her bed, waiting for her to come back. He looked around the room while he waited, and saw several pictures of her with Fubuki and her with Judai.

She came back carrying the rags in her arms. While she walked back her eyes fell on her pictures of Judai. She growled softly as she put the rags down she went over to the frames of pictures with Judai in them, took the pictures out and promptly ripped them up right in front of Jun although her back was turned so she didn't know.

He sat there and stared at her. He never knew she could behave in such a manner. Promptly, he forgot, as his marks began to sting again. "Asuka," he pleaded, "hurry up. It hurts so much."

Asuka smiled and gently applied the rags to his wounds. "Judai.. he's gonna pay for making me act like i did.." Asuka growled her voice cold and malicious.

Jun looked up at her gratefully, then, as her words sunk in, his eyes grew dark. "As he should." He muttered bitterly, his old hatred rising. Perhaps Saiou's warning could still be true.

Asuka smiled evilly her innocence seemingly gone.

"Asuka...are you all right?" Jun asked in concern. "Does he bother you that much?" His expression became less concerned and more serious. "Because if he is, I'll take care of him for you, unless, of course, you wish to punish him to your own accord, as you see fit."

"I'd rather do it my own way." She said smiling cruelly.

_Next time you'll get the White Asuka X Saiou as promised. Till then._


	7. A Close Bond

_Last time_

_He scowled. "Oh, that. It's no big deal. I've given it some thought, and now, I realize I was out of line. I'm sorry. That's not the way for someone of my status to behave."_

_Asuka smiled glad that was taken care of. "There's something else."_

_"What's that?" He looked puzzled and skeptical. "I hope it's not another suspicion about my intentions or anything."_

_"No it's about your brothers."_

_"My...brothers...Ok..." He seemed uncomfortable though._

_"Saiou-sama told me they beat you when you were younger. Is this true?"_

_Jun was silent for a moment. Finally: "Yes," he whispered, "Badly. They almost killed me."_

_Asuka hugged him really tight._

_Jun looked taken aback, however, he hugged her back just as tightly. He didn't let go._

_"Come in my room and let me look at those marks." She instructed softly._

_He hesitated. "Well..." he struggled with himself momentarily, then decided he could trust her. "Ok."_

_Asuka took him by the hand and led him into her room._

_Jun swallowed hard and squeezed her hand tightly, nervous._

_Asuka helped him to slowly remove his blazer._

_He blushed and looked at her with slight anxiety. "Asuka..."_

_"Yes Manjoume-kun?"_

_"Um...be careful...I mean...they still hurt..." He bit his lip, "Asuka...do you...do you..."_

_"Do I what?"_

_"Do you...really...truly...deeply...love me?" He sounded as though he was having trouble saying these words._

_Asuka hesitated for a second then nodded._

_"Are you sure?"_

_She nods. "More sure than I have ever been."_

_"Well...ok..." Jun looked at her, more trusting and calmer than before. "Are you sure you want to see those marks? They're not exactly...pretty..."_

_"Yes Saiou-sama told me to look them over."_

_"Oh...Ok...If he said so..." Slowly, he undid his shirt, though he seemed embarrassed._

_Asuka gasped at the marks trying to stay calm. "Oh my god... Manjoume-kun you poor sweet baby.."_

_He averted his eyes. "I know...they're awful. They're fresh, so don't worry. They will go away with time. It hurts for awhile..."_

_"Stay right there Manjoume-kun." She instructed._

_"But..." He trailed off, but obeyed her._

_She went into the bathroom and ran a few wash rags under some lukewarm water._

_Jun sat on her bed, waiting for her to come back. He looked around the room while he waited, and saw several pictures of her with Fubuki and her with Judai._

_She came back carrying the rags in her arms. While she walked back her eyes fell on her pictures of Judai. She growled softly as she put the rags down she went over to the frames of pictures with Judai in them, took the pictures out and promptly ripped them up right in front of Jun although her back was turned so she didn't know._

_He sat there and stared at her. He never knew she could behave in such a manner. Promptly, he forgot, as his marks began to sting again. "Asuka," he pleaded, "hurry up. It hurts so much."_

_Asuka smiled and gently applied the rags to his wounds. "Judai.. he's gonna pay for making me act like I did.." Asuka growled her voice cold and malicious._

_Jun looked up at her gratefully, then, as her words sunk in, his eyes grew dark. "As he should." He muttered bitterly, his old hatred rising. Perhaps Saiou's warning could still be true._

_Asuka smiled evilly her innocence seemingly gone._

_"Asuka...are you all right?" Jun asked in concern. "Does he bother you that much?" His expression became less concerned and more serious. "Because if he is, I'll take care of him for you, unless, of course, you wish to punish him to your own accord, as you see fit."_

_"I'd rather do it my own way." She said smiling cruelly._

_End flashback_

He set his mouth in a tighter line, trying to quell the anger that was burning in his vengeful soul. "Very well." He fell silent, trying to understand why he felt the way he did. It confused him so. He began to feel slightly dizzy.

"So Manjoume-kun.. promise me something?"

"What?" He asked, looking up into her amber eyes.

"If I fall back into darkness promise you'll save me again."

He was stunned by her request; however, by all means, he desired to fulfill it. "Of course," he told her, "but why should you ever consider that possibility? You have no need to worry. Saiou-sama and I shall guard you from the darkness with our lives. Nothing like that will ever happen to you. Do you trust my word?"

"Yes but Judai.."

"What about Judai?" The very mention of the younger boy's name made Jun's blood boil. He tried to keep his voice from rising at her unintentionally.

"He could take me away.."

"By what means? Tell me and I'll sever all ties with him..."

"A d-duel. I'm afraid ill lose..M-Manjoume-kun..please go get Saiou-sama I must speak with him.."

"Ok, Ok. Are you really that shaken up about it? What's wrong? Does he scare you?" Jun reached out and touched her face. "Ah, no matter. I shouldn't waste time asking for an explanation. I'll just do as you requested. Wait here." He pulled on his shirt and blazer, then stepped into the hall. Several moments later, Saiou himself entered the room. "Asuka, did you wish to see me?"

"Y-Yes Saiou-sama." She said her usual confidence gone.

Seeing her sudden instability, Saiou gestured for Jun to leave the room. Bowing, he did. Then, Saiou turned to Asuka with a pitious expression on his face. "Dear Tenjoin-chan, what seems to be the problem?"

"J-Judai..i'm afraid.."

"You're afraid of Judai?" He sat on the bed, studying her expression. "Explain to me why you fear him so. You are correct to fear him. But you need to be able to tell me why. Only if you understand your fear will you be able to avoid his grasp."

"I'm afraid if i duel him ill lose and be taken away from the light." Her voice was getting shaky.

"Then don't duel him," Saiou told her, "You are correct in your assumption. I'm afraid that you are not strong enough to defeat him at this point. You should let Manjoume-san handle him. He's the only one who has even come close to holding the boy at bay. In the meantime, you two should hone your skills and prepare for the battle to come."

Asuka sobbed softly holding on to her master tightly. "Please..protect me."

"Don't you worry, Tenjoin-chan, I vow to protect you with my life. Don't be frightened, you have no need to worry. Manjoume-san and I shall take excellent care of you. In the meantime, perhaps you should practice dueling. And it might be a good idea for you to take a room mate. It's not safe to live alone. Especially with Judai's persistence and tendency to ignore rules."

"S-Saiou-sama m-may i ask you a question?"

"Of course, my dear child."

Asuka smiled at him and cleared her throat gently. "When did you first learn of your psychic powers master?"

Saiou thought back. "It was a gift," he told her, as though in a daze, "that destiny bestowed upon me at a young age. I'm not quite sure I recall correctly, but I do believe I was six. I had dreams then; dreams of the future."

_There'll be more Saiou X White Asuka next time. Till then!_


	8. Preparing For Battle

_A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Simple Plan. If I did Simple Plan would be required school music._

_Last Time_

_"A d-duel. I'm afraid ill lose..M-Manjoume-kun..please go get Saiou-sama I must speak with him.."_

_"Ok, Ok. Are you really that shaken up about it? What's wrong? Does he scare you?" Jun reached out and touched her face. "Ah, no matter. I shouldn't waste time asking for an explanation. I'll just do as you requested. Wait here." He pulled on his shirt and blazer, then stepped into the hall. Several moments later, Saiou himself entered the room. "Asuka, did you wish to see me?"_

_"Y-Yes Saiou-sama." She said her usual confidence gone._

_Seeing her sudden instability, Saiou gestured for Jun to leave the room. Bowing, he did. Then, Saiou turned to Asuka with a pitious expression on his face. "Dear Tenjoin-chan, what seems to be the problem?"_

_"J-Judai..i'm afraid.."_

_"You're afraid of Judai?" He sat on the bed, studying her expression. "Explain to me why you fear him so. You are correct to fear him. But you need to be able to tell me why. Only if you understand your fear will you be able to avoid his grasp."_

_"I'm afraid if i duel him ill lose and be taken away from the light." Her voice was getting shaky._

_"Then don't duel him," Saiou told her, "You are correct in your assumption. I'm afraid that you are not strong enough to defeat him at this point. You should let Manjoume-san handle him. He's the only one who has even come close to holding the boy at bay. In the meantime, you two should hone your skills and prepare for the battle to come."_

_Asuka sobbed softly holding on to her master tightly. "Please..protect me."_

_"Don't you worry, Tenjoin-chan, I vow to protect you with my life. Don't be frightened, you have no need to worry. Manjoume-san and I shall take excellent care of you. In the meantime, perhaps you should practice dueling. And it might be a good idea for you to take a room mate. It's not safe to live alone. Especially with Judai's persistence and tendency to ignore rules."_

_"S-Saiou-sama m-may i ask you a question?"_

_"Of course, my dear child."_

_Asuka smiled at him and cleared her throat gently. "When did you first learn of your psychic powers master?"_

_Saiou thought back. "It was a gift," he told her, as though in a daze, "that destiny bestowed upon me at a young age. I'm not quite sure I recall correctly, but I do believe I was six. I had dreams then; dreams of the future."_

_End Flashback_

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious..you seem so calm for someone without siblings like me."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, I do have a sibling. A sister..." He trailed off, not willing himself to speak of her.

Asuka's eyes widened as though she made a grave mistake.

"What ails you, young Tenjoin-chan?"

"Sir i-i'm sorry i assumed you were an only c-child." She sputtered.

"That's all right." He assured her calmly. "Why do you seem so troubled over it? After all, no one could have expected you to know that. What harm is there in such a comment? Do not fear me, for, unlike the lies that Judai has been spreading, I am a quite gentle person."

"I hate him..he ruined my first year here.."

"How so, if you don't mind me asking?" He queried.

"It's simple he threw me into the darkness..and one more thing Saiou-sama if i may?"

"Of course."

"I think of you as my one true hero and like the brother or father i've always wanted." She blushed at her comment as those feelings were extremely personal.

He seemed surprised by her comment. "Why, thank-you, Tenjoin-chan, that means a lot to me. After all, that's the atmosphere and the feeling that is supposed to be prevalent amongst members of the Association."

"Pardon me saying sir but you make it sound so...generic."

"Well, then, I'm sorry. I did not mean to imply such a thing. It truly does mean a lot to me. And that's the way I suppose it should be; however, there are different people and they do not always harbor such feelings. So I take it quite personally and to heart. I will keep that in mind." Smiling down at her, he arose. "Anything else I can do for you to ease your fears?"

"Saiou-sama might you pay Judai a surprise visit?" She asked her lips curling into a smirk. "And what do the cards tell you?"

His mouth, as well, turned upwards in a cross between a smirk and a sneer. "I'll see what I can do. And as for the cards, the future is uncertain. Destiny has nothing to say to me about it, nothing to reveal. After all, this is the boy that defied fate time after time. Would you care to take Manjoume-san and accompany me, simply as onlookers?"

"Of course sir." She smiled a truly wicked smile one the old Asuka never would have done.

"Very well. Come, let us inform Manjoume-san of it. He, more than anyone, will be eager to see young Judai's defeat."

"Yes but i advise you not to tell him of Sho-kun's rebirth."

"Of course not." Saiou agreed, stepping out into the hallway, "That would make him all the more determined. And we do not want that. For, it seems that the more resolute he becomes, the higher his chances are at success, especially if his friend is involved."

"Yes.." She chuckled evilly. "I rather he see for himself.. oh how i would relish that moment.."

"As would I," Saiou laughed softly, "The moment the boy that defied fate itself realizes that it's all hopeless. If he has no friends, no supporters, what reason does he have to continue with in his ways? Perhaps this shall actually be a blessing in that sense." Saiou laughed again as he led Asuka down the hall. "Do you have any clue where Manjoume-san has gone?" He suddenly asked, frowning.

"Probably back in his room listening to Simple Plan again." She joked.

"Hmmm...why do you say that?" He asked, changing direction and heading for Manjoume-san's room. "Is he really that much of a recluse?"

"Well because of his brothers.."

"Oh, I quite had forgotten..." Saiou appeared sympathetic again, then knocked softly on Jun's door. "Manjoume-san, Tenjoin-chan and I would like for you to accompany us. I am going to challenge Judai, and I need your support."

Manjoume's ears perked up as he bolted to the door. "Tell me your not kidding." Was the duelist's joyful reply.

"I'm not. Would you care to come with us?" Saiou asked, smirking down at the raven haired boy.

"Are you kidding?! It's all i've been dreaming about! When the 3 of us finally crush him together."

_Next time there will be a slight reminder of Jun's old life along with light Saiou-directed humor and or torture. Till then._


	9. Saiou's Only Fear

_Last Time_

_"Very well. Come, let us inform Manjoume-san of it. He, more than anyone, will be eager to see young Judai's defeat."_

_"Yes but i advise you not to tell him of Sho-kun's rebirth."_

_"Of course not." Saiou agreed, stepping out into the hallway, "That would make him all the more determined. And we do not want that. For, it seems that the more resolute he becomes, the higher his chances are at success, especially if his friend is involved."_

_"Yes.." She chuckled evilly. "I rather he see for himself.. oh how i would relish that moment.."_

_"As would I," Saiou laughed softly, "The moment the boy that defied fate itself realizes that it's all hopeless. If he has no friends, no supporters, what reason does he have to continue with in his ways? Perhaps this shall actually be a blessing in that sense." Saiou laughed again as he led Asuka down the hall. "Do you have any clue where Manjoume-san has gone?" He suddenly asked, frowning._

_"Probably back in his room listening to Simple Plan again." She joked._

_"Hmmm...why do you say that?" He asked, changing direction and heading for Manjoume-san's room. "Is he really that much of a recluse?"_

_"Well because of his brothers.."_

_"Oh, I quite had forgotten..." Saiou appeared sympathetic again, then knocked softly on Jun's door. "Manjoume-san, Tenjoin-chan and I would like for you to accompany us. I am going to challenge Judai, and I need your support."_

_Manjoume's ears perked up as he bolted to the door. "Tell me your not kidding." Was the duelist's joyful reply._

_"I'm not. Would you care to come with us?" Saiou asked, smirking down at the raven haired boy._

_"Are you kidding?! It's all i've been dreaming about! When the 3 of us finally crush him together."_

_End Flashback_

"Yes, I can imagine," Saiou laughed softly, "Now, come on. And don't do anything rash, mind you."

Jun slowly calmed down. "Of course sir."

Ojama Yellow appeared on Jun's shoulder. "Hey boss!" The little Ojama squealed.

"What is that...that...thing?!" Saiou asked in disgust.

Having psychic abilities also enabled him to see Duel Monster spirits, whether he found it pleasant or not.

The Ojama squealed in panic.

Jun growled now sensing it's presence. "I thought i told you to get lost!" He barked at the spirit.

Saiou shook his head. "Still having spirits of your past life pester you. Perhaps you should rid of those cards."

No matter what i do i can't get rid of them and whats worse i can still hear them!" Jun growled.

That's too bad," Saiou sighed, "I'll see what I can do for you."

His eyes flashed as he stared at the Ojama, causing it to vanish. "It's been taken care of for the time being."

"Is there a way you can make it so i can't hear that gremlin?" Asked Jun.

Saiou shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I'll look into it. After all, it seems as though it might interfere with our plans." He glared at the Ojama, which had by then, reappeared.

The Ojama looked at Saiou innocently.

"Don't look upon me in such a manner!" Saiou reprimanded. "And don't even think about getting in our way. What business do you have with Manjoume-san anyway?" He asked rudely to the spirit.

He's my boss Mr. crazy man." Yellow squealed.

"That's right!" Green and Black cried in unison appearing next to Yellow.

Saiou grimaced as the other two appeared. "Dear me, what is this?!"

Before the 3 could respond Jun trapped them back in their cards again.

"Thank you, Manjoume-san." Saiou breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll have to find a way to secure those beasts. As for now, let's go find Judai." He started down the hall.

"Master.." He chuckled. "Are you perhaps afraid of the Ojamas?"

Saiou froze and stiffened. His voice sounded strained as he replied. "No, of course not! Why would I be..." He tried not to think about the three gremlins as he shuddered.

"You were shuddering." Jun teased.

Saiou frowned deeply and snapped, quite unlike his usual calm demeanor, "I was not!"

Jun pulled out a portable video camera smirking and showed him.

Saiou scowled deeper. "Dispose of that!"

Jun chuckled and deleted it, satisfied.

Saiou sighed. "Is that your goal in life? To catch me acting out of character so you can humiliate me? How childish." He was only embarrassed and trying to cover up the fact that his one fear had been discovered-- Ojamas.

"Relax sir."

Saiou breathed deeply. "I apologize. It's just...nevermind." He cringed, realizing he'd almost revealed his secret to Jun. And one did not want to reveal his secrets to Jun.

_Well that ends this chapter. I hope you enjoyed my sidetrack from seriousness to light Saiou and Jun torture. Till next time!_


	10. A Seductive Desire

_A/N: Following this chapter the fic will be rated M due to sexual content and implied sexual desires._

_Last Time_

_The Ojama squealed in panic._

_Jun growled now sensing it's presence. "I thought i told you to get lost!" He barked at the spirit._

_Saiou shook his head. "Still having spirits of your past life pester you. Perhaps you should rid of those cards."_

_No matter what i do i can't get rid of them and whats worse i can still hear them!" Jun growled._

_That's too bad," Saiou sighed, "I'll see what I can do for you."_

_His eyes flashed as he stared at the Ojama, causing it to vanish. "It's been taken care of for the time being."_

_"Is there a way you can make it so i can't hear that gremlin?" Asked Jun._

_Saiou shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I'll look into it. After all, it seems as though it might interfere with our plans." He glared at the Ojama, which had by then, reappeared._

_The Ojama looked at Saiou innocently._

_"Don't look upon me in such a manner!" Saiou reprimanded. "And don't even think about getting in our way. What business do you have with Manjoume-san anyway?" He asked rudely to the spirit._

_He's my boss Mr. crazy man." Yellow squealed._

_"That's right!" Green and Black cried in unison appearing next to Yellow._

_Saiou grimaced as the other two appeared. "Dear me, what is this?!"_

_Before the 3 could respond Jun trapped them back in their cards again._

_"Thank you, Manjoume-san." Saiou breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll have to find a way to secure those beasts. As for now, let's go find Judai." He started down the hall._

_"Master.." He chuckled. "Are you perhaps afraid of the Ojamas?"_

_Saiou froze and stiffened. His voice sounded strained as he replied. "No, of course not! Why would I be..." He tried not to think about the three gremlins as he shuddered._

_"You were shuddering." Jun teased._

_Saiou frowned deeply and snapped, quite unlike his usual calm demeanor, "I was not!"_

_Jun pulled out a portable video camera smirking and showed him._

_Saiou scowled deeper. "Dispose of that!"_

_Jun chuckled and deleted it, satisfied._

_Saiou sighed. "Is that your goal in life? To catch me acting out of character so you can humiliate me? How childish." He was only embarrassed and trying to cover up the fact that his one fear had been discovered-- Ojamas._

_"Relax sir."_

_Saiou breathed deeply. "I apologize. It's just...never mind." He cringed, realizing he'd almost revealed his secret to Jun. And one did not want to reveal his secrets to Jun._

_End Flashback_

They continued down the hall Asuka following close behind.

Saiou finally stepped outside and led them to the Osiris dorm. There, he gave three sharp raps to Judai's door and waited.

Judai opened the door slowly.

"Ahh, young Judai." Saiou smirked at him, welcoming him outside as though they were old friends.

"Saiou?" Judai glared at him.

"Why the cold reception, Judai?" Saiou smiled wickedly, "Come outside and duel...if you dare. Or are you afraid I'll beat you?"

"Look just let my friends go and i'll be nice." Judai warned.

"Oh, that's a big threat." Saiou taunted. "You'll be kind anyway. It's simply your nature. And one cannot fight the pulls of nature; the very will of destiny. Besides, your friends chose to see the Light. It was their destiny. Now, will you duel me or not?"

Judai growled. "Fine! Let's duel!"

"Very well. But let me assure you, destiny has already chosen the outcome of this duel. And there is no stopping it. For I have fate on my side, in every move I make. Face it, Judai, you have no chance with destiny in my favor."

Judai rolled his eyes.

"Do not roll you eyes at destiny!" Saiou reprimanded, his violet eyes flashing, full of evil intentions.

"Saiou-sama calm down." Asuka urged.

Saiou could not refrain from glaring at her. "My dear child, this is a matter of destiny! You have no right to ask me to calm down!" His glare intensified, causing him to appear all the more dangerous.

Asuka stepped back getting afraid.

"What? Are you frightened, Tenjoin-chan?" His smirk deepened. "And are you going to just stand there, Manjoume-san? Do you have anything to add to this?" He seemed to be challenging Jun, testing him to see if he'd respond correctly.

"Saiou are we gonna duel or just stand here?" Judai asked impatiently.

"Fine," Saiou growled. "I'll go first."

After a few minutes both duelists life points were gone indicating a draw.

"You dueled well Judai," Saiou smirked, "I suppose destiny was not ready for you yet." He turned towards Jun and Asuka. "Come, Manjoume-san, Tenjoin-chan, let us return to the White Dorm. There, we will discuss our plans."

Yes sir." They said.

Saiou only led them back to the dorm. There, he suddenly seemed to change his mind. "You two may discuss in private. I must consult my cards." He wandered off into his study, shutting the door behind him and looking as though he'd had a vision of the future.

"You're telling me," Jun looked confused. "What's wrong with Saiou-sama? I mean, he snapped at you...and I've never seen him behave that way! He looked so...so...caught up in...whatever it was that he had in mind. I don't know how to put it, but that look in his eyes..." Jun could not suppress a shiver.

"Maybe we should turn in then." She suggested.

"Ok..." He sounded uncertain, then asked suddenly. "Will you be all right?"

Her cheeks turned a slight pink. "Well actually could i spend the night with you?"

His cheeks turned pink as well. "If you wish..." He swallowed nervously.

Asuka squealed softly in joy and threw her arms around him.

He blushed and hugged her back. "My room?" He asked quietly, still blushing.

"Of course." She giggled.

"Ok." He took her by the hand and led her to his room. _"Oh, boy," he thought to himself, "I wonder what this means..."_

Asuka giggled evilly. "Thank god those dweebs Junko and Momoe aren't here."

"Yeah," he laughed nervously, "Thank God we're going to.." he gulped a bit, "my room..." Still feeling shaken, he opened the door and let them in. "Ladies first..."

"Oh Manjoume..your such a gentleman."

He blushed deeply. "Not really." He shut the door and locked it. "You can shower here if you want..."

"Oh Jun.." She kissed him tenderly.

He kissed her as well. "Asuka..." He entangled his fingers in her golden hair, gazing straight into her amber eyes. "No matter what happens," he whispered, kissing the tip of her ear, "I'll always love you."

She smiled her usually soft amber eyes were cold and icy ever since her rebirth.

He looked down at her with gentle regard, though he also seemed concerned. "Asuka...I must ask...what do you mean by this? Is there any, um, boundaries I should know about?" His face turned redder at the thought. "Please forgive me for asking such a question. I mean nothing by it."

"Boundaries?"

"Um, yeah..." He shifted uncomfortably. "Do you want anything from me? Do you want me to...stop at a certain point? I guess what I'm asking is--what do you want?"

Asuka thought for awhile. "Well..maybe later we can 'play' with each other." She said her eyes flashed a mischievous gleam at the word play.

He blushed worse than before. "Um...Ok...if that's fine with you." He swallowed hard, his throat going dry. "So, are you going to shower here? Or does that make you uncomfortable." He mentally slapped himself at how ridiculous he sounded.

"Of course i will."

He just nodded, now incapable of speech. He tried his best not to imagine her in a towel...or without it for that matter. He wondered if she would invite him to join her...Quickly, he snapped the thought from his mind.

She winked at him and beckoned for him to follow her.

Manjoume blushed redder and only did as she wished. _"I wonder what she has in store for me."_ He thought to himself.

Asuka giggled innocently.

"What?" Jun asked, looking down at Asuka. "What's so funny?"

"Well my sweet for the longest time i had imagined myself doing this with that loser Judai but not anymore."

"What?" He looked horrified. "Judai? That Osiris slacker? Oh, hell, no..." He shook his head in disgust. "I'm so glad you chose me. Didn't you say you'd always loved me though? Even from the time that I first confessed my feelings for you?"

"Yeah i meant before i met you."

"Oh," He sighed with relief. "Well, Ok." He calmed down, then wondered what she was about to do with him that she'd said she'd dreamed of doing with Judai.

She slowly got herself undressed until she was only in her white-laced panties.

He swallowed hard, his onyx eyes widening. After a moment, he as well, began to undress. "Asuka...Oh...God..."

"Yes my prince?" She asked shaking her butt in a sort of seductive manner.

He bit his lip in anticipation. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Inside, however, _he thought, "Oh, please, God, let her say yes!"_

_Will Jun get his desire? Find out in the next romance-packed chapter!_


	11. Asuka's Night Of Love

_Last Time_

_Asuka thought for awhile. "Well..maybe later we can 'play' with each other." She said her eyes flashed a mischievous gleam at the word play._

_He blushed worse than before. "Um...Ok...if that's fine with you." He swallowed hard, his throat going dry. "So, are you going to shower here? Or does that make you uncomfortable." He mentally slapped himself at how ridiculous he sounded._

_"Of course i will."_

_He just nodded, now incapable of speech. He tried his best not to imagine her in a towel...or without it for that matter. He wondered if she would invite him to join her...Quickly, he snapped the thought from his mind._

_She winked at him and beckoned for him to follow her._

_Manjoume blushed redder and only did as she wished. __"I wonder what she has in store for me."__ He thought to himself._

_Asuka giggled innocently._

_"What?" Jun asked, looking down at Asuka. "What's so funny?"_

_"Well my sweet for the longest time i had imagined myself doing this with that loser Judai but not anymore."_

_"What?" He looked horrified. "Judai? That Osiris slacker? Oh, hell, no..." He shook his head in disgust. "I'm so glad you chose me. Didn't you say you'd always loved me though? Even from the time that I first confessed my feelings for you?"_

_"Yeah i meant before i met you."_

_"Oh," He sighed with relief. "Well, Ok." He calmed down, then wondered what she was about to do with him that she'd said she'd dreamed of doing with Judai._

_She slowly got herself undressed until she was only in her white-laced panties._

_He swallowed hard, his onyx eyes widening. After a moment, he as well, began to undress. "Asuka...Oh...God..."_

_"Yes my prince?" She asked shaking her butt in a sort of seductive manner._

_He bit his lip in anticipation. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Inside, however, __he thought, "Oh, please, God, let her say yes!"_

_End Flashback_

Asuka grinned. "Manjoume or i should say Manjoume Sanda" She giggled. "I've wanted this for my entire life and now i finally have my chance. What do you think my answer is?"

"Yes?" He guessed stupidly, his common sense and reasoning overpowered by his desires.

"Ding we have a winner." Asuka teased.

He laughed nervously. "So what do you want now, Asuka?" He smiled a little at her, his dark eyes full of love and admiration.

Asuka cackled softly as she stroked his raven-black hair. "I want you Jun.." She said.

Jun blushed. "Well, I want you too..." He smirked slightly, gaining his dignity back.

Asuka chuckled feeling more wicked than ever. But if she got to be with Jun she didn't care at all.

Jun smirked wider and put his hands on her shoulders, massaging them. "So, Asuka, what do you have in mind for me?"

"You'll see my prince.."

"Well, if you want it that way, baby..." he gently teased, playing with her hair. Then, he began to massage her shoulders, still nervous, but ready to do whatever it took to make her happy. But first, he had to prepare her for it.

"Heh do you have the guts to take me?" She teased.

"You want me to take you?" He asked, teasingly, "I don't know...what will you do if I don't?"

"Hehe oh Jun i could never hurt you. You opened me to the truth about this wretched world.."

"Of course you couldn't." He laughed softly, taking her into his arms. "I know very well you could beat me up...even if you did have feelings for me. Please be nice to me now, though." He kissed her softly on the top of the head.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Asuka." He took her by the hands, leading her towards the bed. "You'd better not be teasing me here." He smirked. "Just realize that if you tell me I can, then you can't take it back."

"I'm all yours.."

"If you say so." His pulled her down with him on the bed. "And likewise, I am all yours."

Asuka smirked her eyes gleaming with wickedness.

"Asuka," He laughed, "You're ready for this, aren't you?" He embraced her against him, kissing her on the cheek and pulling the covers up over them. "You're such a naughty girl."

Asuka smirked wider. "And your such a naughty boy."

"Of course I am." He told her, his lips near her ear. He began to run his hand ever so gently over her back. "Want me to go farther?"

Asuka giggled and nodded looking straight into her lover's eyes.

"All right, Asuka." He smirked. "But remember, you said I could." Blushing, he ran his hand over her body, touching her everywhere he could.

Thoughts of her old life flashed in her mind and her eyes squeezed shut.

Jun swallowed hard, and looked at her shut eyes. Leaning over, he touched his lips to her shut eyelids. "Do you want me to take you?"

"Yes but J-Jun...the memories of my old life..they keep h-haunting me.. I need your help.."

"What can I do?" He hugged her tighter.

Asuka moaned in mental pain. "No...i'm in the white dorm now..and i'm here to stay.." She whispered to her mind sort of.

"Asuka...snap out of it! It's ok now. Everything is ok now!"

Asuka screamed then handed him her old deck. "Manjoume-sama...destroy them..their the source of this i think."

"Destoy them?" He stared at her deck, then frowned in determination. "I'll get rid of them." He hurried to the window, ready to dump them out.

"Do..it...quick...before my dark side gets free..."

"Ok." Quickly, he tossed her cards out the window, then shut it. "Are you any better now?"

Asuka took a deep breath then laughed evilly feeling stronger than ever.

"Better?" He smirked. "Good. You had me worried. Now..." He looked at her hopefully. "Shall we continue?"

Asuka's lips curled into a cold smile and she beckoned him over to her side.

Jun said nothing, only smiled quietly as he often did. Then, he crawled back in bed next to her. "Tell me when you're ready."

"I've always been ready for you my prince..hey Manjoume-sama come here i have a little gift for ya."

"Ok." He blushed and did as she asked. "What is it?"

"If i told you it wouldn't be as fun now would it?"

"No, I guess not." He cocked his head to one side and waited.

"Close your eyes." She commanded in a soft whisper.

"Ok." He shut his eyes, anticipating whatever she had in store for him.

She reached over the edge of the bed into her purse and pulled out a framed photo of her in her white uniform winking in a sort of sexual pose. Down near the bottom in red it read to Manjoume the one who showed me the truth he's my hero. below that it said love your queen Asuka. She set it next to him. "Ok you may look now."

He opened his eyes. "Whoa..." was all he could whisper for a moment. "Thanks, Asuka..." Still awed, he looked up at her, then kissed her on the lips. "You're a sweetheart."

Asuka blushed not expecting the kiss.

"Aw, Asuka, how I love you!" Jun wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tightly.

Asuka giggled in joy.

"Well, do you want to go to bed now? It's getting late." Jun asked, glancing at the time.

Asuka yawned just a little. "Yeah..let's. Hey Jun?"

"Yeah?" He asked, pulling the covers up.

"This was the best night i've ever had. Well good night my sweet prince."

"I promise you, you'll have a better time." He whispered in her ear, "We haven't gotten to the best part yet. But we will...soon. In the meantime, good night, Asuka." He kissed her on the cheek.

She giggled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Well that ends Chapter 11. I hope you enjoyed my first-ever lime! Till next time!_


	12. A Pure Evil Confrontation

_Last Time_

_"I've always been ready for you my prince..hey Manjoume-sama come here i have a little gift for ya."_

_"Ok." He blushed and did as she asked. "What is it?"_

_"If i told you it wouldn't be as fun now would it?"_

_"No, I guess not." He cocked his head to one side and waited._

_"Close your eyes." She commanded in a soft whisper._

_"Ok." He shut his eyes, anticipating whatever she had in store for him._

_She reached over the edge of the bed into her purse and pulled out a framed photo of her in her white uniform winking in a sort of sexual pose. Down near the bottom in red it read to Manjoume the one who showed me the truth he's my hero. below that it said love your queen Asuka. She set it next to him. "Ok you may look now."_

_He opened his eyes. "Whoa..." was all he could whisper for a moment. "Thanks, Asuka..." Still awed, he looked up at her, then kissed her on the lips. "You're a sweetheart."_

_Asuka blushed not expecting the kiss._

_"Aw, Asuka, how I love you!" Jun wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tightly._

_Asuka giggled in joy._

_"Well, do you want to go to bed now? It's getting late." Jun asked, glancing at the time._

_Asuka yawned just a little. "Yeah..let's. Hey Jun?"_

_"Yeah?" He asked, pulling the covers up._

_"This was the best night i've ever had. Well good night my sweet prince."_

_"I promise you, you'll have a better time." He whispered in her ear, "We haven't gotten to the best part yet. But we will...soon. In the meantime, good night, Asuka." He kissed her on the cheek._

_She giggled and slowly drifted off to sleep._

_End Flashback_

_The next morning_

Jun yawned as the rays of the sun fell on his eyelids, causing him to wake up. Rolling over, he smiled at Asuka and kissed her on the lips. "Wake up, babe."

Asuka giggled and her amber eyes slowly opened. "Morning my prince." She said sleepily.

He tickled her gently under the chin. "We should get up. We have classes soon. But thanks for spending the night with me. I enjoyed it."

"Yeah so did i sexy." She got up and began to get dressed.

He watched her with great fascination. Then, he arose and began to dress as well. At that moment, there was a sharp knock on the door. "Manjoume-san, I wish you'd hurry up." Saiou's voice came. "We have things to do. Have you seen Tenjoin-chan?" Of course, he already knew where she was. He was simply testing them.

"Yes sir i have, why do you ask?"

"Where is she then?" Saiou asked, smirking. "Tell me, Manjoume-san, where is she?"

"With me, master."

"With you? Excellent." Saiou almost purred, pleased that his subject had been honest even though the situation could have them kicked out. "Now, come with me to the school. We have more members that have yet to be gathered. The cards have foreseen their rebirth, therefore, we must go and seek them out."

Of course master." Asuka and Jun came in with their fingers intertwined together as they walked in with the rest of the white students Sho walking along side them till he went his own separate way.

Judai watched them walk in, dismayed. Then, he did a double take. Was that Sho with them? Confused, he approached the little bluenette. "Sho? Is that you?"

Sho turned to him his eyes widened as he smirked and nodded.

"Sho...what happened? I thought you'd never..." Shocked, Judai trailed off. He had no idea what to say to his friend.

Sho giggled evilly.

Judai frowned. "This isn't like you. It isn't you! What happened? Who did this to you?" As much as he was trying not to, he could feel the anger welling up inside him, begging for release. How could anyone have transformed his friend into one of THEM? And why had he gone along with it? Well, perhaps he had no choice. This is what angered Judai so.

"Manjoume-sama and Asuka-sama defeated me and opened me up to the truth. Now i've seen the light and.." Sho cackled. "You will too."

"I don't think so." Judai told him firmly. "I don't see how this happened...but I plan to save you. I will save you, Sho, if it's the last thing I ever do." Determined, he stared down at the little bluenette. Then, his eyes softened. "Please tell me you'll come back."

Sho laughed wickedly only evil could be heard in his voice. Asuka walked over still holding Jun's hand.

"Asuka..." Judai began, then stopped. His eyes dropped to her and Jun's hands intertwined. "What...Asuka...I thought..."

Asuka smirked. "What dork?"

"How can you...and him...I thought you liked me!" His scratched his head, clueless.

Asuka burst into uncontrollable laughter nearly falling on the floor.

Jun began laughing hysterically as well. "What the hell...? Judai...I never thought you could be so dumb!" He managed to choke out between gasps.

Sho was on the floor also laughing.

Judai watched in confusion as his three former friends laughed at him. "What's so funny?"

Sho was laughing really hard now. He took a deep breath. "You. Your blind to the truth. Tell him Manjoume-sama." He said using a very respectful honorific.

"What's so funny?" Jun mimicked. "Listen to you! What a baka! To think that someone as elite as Asuka would go out with a slacker like you! Ha! As if!"

Asuka cackled. "I know what a loser."

"Like he could ever win a lady's heart with his 'charm.'" Jun shook his head. "Not on your life, Judai. She never liked you, never will." He was silent for a moment, then mocked, "I thought you liked ME!" He burst into hysterical laughter again.

Asuka rolled on the floor laughing again. "Aniki if you want a chance with Asuka-sama come with us.." Sho said.

"On second thought," Jun growled, letting his emotions preside over logical thought, "Don't. We don't need a slacker like you." Then, smirking, "Not that Saiou-sama would really want you. You couldn't get in if you tried, really."

"But Manjoume-kun hes the chosen duelist Saiou-sama wants." Asuka whispered.

Jun scowled. "I don't care--" he began, then stopped. "Ok, Ok, Asuka, I see. I'll do what I can to bring him in the Association, but only because Saiou-sama knows best. But," He muttered, leaning close, "He'd better not take you from me."

Asuka giggled evilly. "He never will."

"Well, in that case, I will do my best. However, I need to know for sure that you can never leave me. I have to make you mine, if you know what I mean." He smirked evilly.

Asuka's eyes gleamed with wickedness.

"Do you understand, Asuka?" He grinned at her, his eyes shining with mischief and perhaps even lust.

"Oh yes my sweet prince."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Judai asked stupidly. "Sho? Asuka? Manjoume?"

"It's none of your business loser!" Sho said then blushed surprising himself.

Judai stared at the little blunette, horrified. "Sho...aren't you my friend anymore?" He smiled weakly, his soft brown eyes pleading with his former friend.

Sho cackled and smiled maliciously. "Never again baka."

"But, Sho..." Judai looked sadly at the bluenette. "I thought we'd always be friends! No matter what! What about that friendship pledge we gave?" Jun laughed wickedly. "That pledge doesn't mean a thing anymore. He's seen the Light. And unless you do, too, he won't be your friend ever again."

Sho joined in his fellow members' evil laughter.

_Next time Sho will defeat Judai bringing him in, but Asuka will be in for a scare. Till then!_


	13. Asuka's Scare And Brief Leave

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Judai stared at the little bluenette, horrified. "Sho...aren't you my friend anymore?" He smiled weakly, his soft brown eyes pleading with his former friend._

_Sho cackled and smiled maliciously. "Never again baka."_

_"But, Sho..." Judai looked sadly at the bluenette. "I thought we'd always be friends! No matter what! What about that friendship pledge we gave?" _

_Jun laughed wickedly. "That pledge doesn't mean a thing anymore. He's seen the Light. And unless you do, too, he won't be your friend ever again."_

_Sho joined in his fellow members' evil laughter._

_End Flashback_

"Sho, I thought we were friends, how can you choose them over me? I've risked everything for you, what have they done?" Judai asked, watching his friend sorrowfully.

"They've opened my eyes to the truth."

"But that's bad, you realized that when you were on the right side".

"Liar!"

"Sho, listen to me! When we were together in the Osiris dorm, we promised we'd do whatever we could to resist them. Why does that mean nothing now? Why did you break that promise?"

"Oh shut up dweeb..." Asuka replied coldly.

"Asuka..." Judai muttered, unable to think of a way to protest to her following the remark.

She giggled evilly, linking her hand with Manjoume's.

"How could an Osiris slacker like him ever think he would stand a chance outside of his little low-level duels?" Jun chuckled, grinning coldly.

"Oh Jun, I love you..." Asuka replied, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too" Jun replied, kissing her back.

"How can you two just stand there and act like nothing's going on?" Judai growled, glaring softly at the pair.

"Because you twerp, their Saiou-sama's highest ranking members." Sho sneered.

"Sho..." Judai sighed, again unable to fight back. "Did I do something to drive you to their side? I promise I'll do whatever I can to get you back".

Sho cackled evilly. "I'll never go back with you..."

"If you feel that way, I guess I have no choice. I didn't want to do this. But I guess we have no choice, we might just have to duel" Judai sighed, biting his lower lip as he finished.

Sho giggled evilly. "I accept." _"I hope your watching Saiou-sama"_ He thought.

Judai sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he activated his Duel Disk, lifting his deck up before him. Staring deeply at the cards, silently commanding them to do well, he had his faith in them, bringing them back down again and slotting them into his Duel Disk.

"Duel. I'll start."

"Fine".

"I play White Summoning so by paying 500 points I can summon any monster with White in its name from my deck. I choose White Knight's Lord."

The white-armored monster emerged, its face mostly concealed with a mask, a pure white cape falling behind it, its attack at 2000.

"Next I play Soul Wipe. By sacrificing my Knight I can deal you damage equal to double his attack. Game over."

"What? No!" Judai called, his mouth hanging open as he stared at Sho in horror.

Sho laughed. "One turn. The great Yuki Judai defeated in one turn. How pathetic."

"I can't believe it" Judai sighed, staring down at the ground in bitter disappointment

"That was moderately amusing..."

"Young Sho, congratulations, you've done well. Very well even" Saiou chuckled lightly.

"Saiou-sama? You saw it?" Sho asked excitedly.

"Of course I did, I'm very proud of you. Especially to overcome your former best friend and our greatest threat"

Sho blushed slightly. "It was probably luck of the draw sir."

"No it wasn't. It was destiny. Destiny led you to gather the strength you required to take down Yuki Judai".

"You don't have to reward me sir, but you can if you wish." He said, acting modest.

"You deserve something for your trouble, the others seemed concerned about the threat of Judai, so you stopping him is a great thing, destiny chose well in trusting you"

Sho walked up to his master, bowing respectfully.

"Congratulations, you've done us proud" Saiou repeated, laying a hand on Sho's shoulder.

Saiou removed a card from his pocket, holding it before Sho.

"Here, this is your reward; it's like White Veil, only this has more power in it: White Stage".

"Thank you. What does it do Saiou-sama?"

"It transforms the entire field, strengthening any white-based monster, such as the White Knight's Lord you used".

"By how much?"

"It depends on the number, their attack points increase by 200 for each white ally on your field. And no magic or trap cards targeting them can continue to function".

"Except for my own I assume?"

"Of course".

"Thank you master."

"It's no problem, if anything, we should be thanking you".

Sho smiled.

Judai dropped to his knees, his eyes retreating beneath the shadow of his hair; he couldn't believe he had been defeated in such a way. One turn, by his best friend who now despised him. And the fate ahead, it made him shudder.

Asuka smirked walking over to him.

Judai lifted his head, looking up at Asuka sorrowfully, he had missed the chance to help her, that smirk she gave him, it hurt just to see her giving him the look, dressed in her attire, he had failed, he shuddered again.

"Don't worry Judai soon all your fear will be gone..." She said sweetly.

"I tried everything to avoid the light, now I must join, but the fear will lurk in my real self buried inside by the light".

Asuka giggled softly as she pressed her hand against his forehead.

Judai grit his as he felt her touch him, his eyes rising to meet her face, looking up in disappointment, almost in fear about what was about to become of him.

"Purity of the light...wipe his soul clean and turn it white..." She chanted softly.

Judai closed his eyes, feeling himself beginning to change, she was recruiting him, there was no point in fighting, its strength would simply overpower him nonetheless.

Jun watched with a grin.

Judai groaned, feeling himself become less of the person that had challenged Sho, feeling the light taking over his soul, erasing the darkness that he had intended to use to hinder the light.

Asuka smiled wickedly.

Judai gave a strained cry as the light reached his core, cutting the cry short as his look of fear and disappointment faded, leaving him a blank look, opening his eyes slowly.

Asuka gasped softly as she looked in Judai's eyes. They were so cold and unloving now. She realized this was who she had become. _"What am I doing?"_ She thought, shedding her white blazer, frightened.

"Tenjoin-san, what's the matter?" Judai asked, keeping his eyes fixed on her face.

"_I can't do this..."_ Asuka thought and she ran off, leaving her white blazer behind as she put her old blue one back on.

"Asuka!" Jun called, feeling his heart sink as her white blazer tumbled to the ground.

Saiou looked thoughtful as he watched Asuka run off but he knew she'd be back.

"Master, we must go after her" Jun called pleadingly, turning back to Saiou.

"We cannot allow her to do this, anything could happen to her".

"No. Destiny has foreseen her return and it will be far sooner than you think."

"Alright, I'll leave my faith in destiny; I trust it to bring her back safely".

"It will. For now you may go speak to her."

"I'll help her, something must have happened after she brought Judai to our side, I'll help remind her of the light, I won't disappoint".

Saiou chuckled softly. "Good. I have faith in you."

Jun nodded to Saiou, retrieving Asuka's fallen blazer before hurrying off after her.

"_What happened to me that I could enjoy that place?"_ Asuka thought as she sobbed softly.

"Asuka" Jun called, pressing his hand against the edge of his mouth.

"M-M-Manjoume?"

"Asuka, I was so worried about you. What happened? You seemed fine until Judai was fully converted".

"I looked into his eyes and saw what I was...a monster."

"How are you a monster? You could never be anything like one. You're beautiful and amazing and kind, a monster is what he was being, not you".

"But I'm not kind…at least not back there..." She sobbed in Jun's arms.

Jun stroked her hair, wrapping his free arm around her tightly.

"Ignore whatever it is telling you these lies. Remember the light, and us, ignore the lies".

"I don't know who I am anymore... listen Manjoume I need to be alone for a while ok sweetie?"

"But I..." he tried, nodding as he agreed to follow her request, turning away, clutching her white blazer tightly.

Asuka smiled weakly, as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "I'll be back soon my shining white prince..."

"I hope so; I was praying nothing had happened to you. Should I wait with Saiou-sama, Sho and Judai?"

"Do as you wish my sweet."

"I'll wait with them; I just hope you remember you're not bad like you think".

And with that, he turned away, walking briskly away.

Asuka slowly closed her door, before collapsing on her bed. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

Asuka opened her eyes quickly, seeing white surrounding her; white walls, white doors, it frightened her, and it reminded her.

A voice chuckled softly. "Don't leave the Light now..."

"Wh-what? No, it's made me a monster, I don't want to be like that" Asuka protested feebly.

The form of Asuka's now dominant white self appeared before her.

"No, leave me alone!"

"Oh little Asuka so innocent…think about everything that's right within your grasp..."

"What do you mean?"

"If you remain with the Light you can rule this whole world as queen with Jun by your side. You want to marry him don't you little one?"

"Y-yes I do. But won't I become that monster I saw reflecting back at me in Judai's eyes?"

"No that was a trick by the darkness. Let me make you White Asuka...forever."

"Okay. I'll do it then".

Evil Asuka grinned. "Excellent." She replied.

Asuka nodded, feeling the light inside growing, consuming her form the inside-out, erasing the darkness and reclaiming her soul.

"No this can't be happening!" The real Asuka shouted in fright in her mind, trying to avoid being consumed by the Light.

"Calm down, the light will guide you as it did before, trust in it, remember your love for Manjoume; you don't want to give that up. Do you?"

"N...No..."

"Then trust the Light, don't try to give it up".

The true Asuka nodded slowly before she was completely swallowed by the Light.

Asuka opened her eyes as she awoke, sitting and looking about. The quick inspection was quickly followed by a cold evil laugh.

Manjoume heard it and sighed in relief. Asuka was back.

Asuka smiled proudly, pushing herself up from the bed, standing tall, her white blazer still missing, she looked around, hoping for a sign of it.

Jun jogged over to her door and knocked on it with a grin.

"Come in".

Jun opened the door and sauntered inside. "Looking for this, my Queen?" He asked, smiling as he held out her white blazer.

"Manjoume. Thank you" Asuka gasped with a smile.

"You still conflicted?"

"No, not anymore".

"You mean...your with the Light forever now?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, I won't let that happen again".

Jun laughed evilly softly and hugged her tight.

Asuka hugged back, clutching the white blazer tightly in one of her hands

"Put it back on. You look so much better in white, my princess." He purred affectionately.

"Okay" Asuka answered, pulling back.

She brought it around behind her, slipping gone arm through the sleeve, the other arm quickly repeating.

Jun grinned. "Much better. Now your truly the White Queen for good."

"Thank you Manjoume. And you're the one I would choose to be my White Prince".

He blushed and took her hand, leading her back to his room, his fear gone.

_At last 13 is finally complete. Till next time!_


	14. White Thunder's Demise And Rebirth

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Jun laughed evilly softly and hugged her tight._

_Asuka hugged back, clutching the white blazer tightly in one of her hands_

_"Put it back on. You look so much better in white, my princess." He purred affectionately._

_"Okay" Asuka answered, pulling back. She brought it around behind her, slipping one arm through the sleeve, the other arm quickly repeating. _

_Jun grinned. "Much better. Now your truly the White Queen for good." _

_"Thank you Manjoume. And you're the one I would choose to be my White Prince." _

_He blushed and took her hand, leading her back to his room, his fear gone._

_End Flashback_

"Manjoume, are you alright? You seem a lot calmer than before, was something the matter?"

"Yeah...there was, Sukie."

"What was wrong?"

"I thought I...lost you."

"I'm sorry I worried you like that, I was confused, scared, I didn't know what I was doing or how I felt about it."

"Why babe?" He asked gently.

"I don't know, I just...I just looked at Judai and I couldn't see anything, I was scared I had lost myself."

"Oh...are you ok now my love?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you came when you did." Asuka replied with a smile. "You were able to help remind me of things."

Jun smiled. "Good. But how do I know your one with the Light forever?"

"Don't you believe me? I don't want to turn from it again."

"I believe you but there's always a chance that-" Jun stopped for a moment as he stared at her.

"What is it?" Asuka asked, pausing as she began to feel different, her hair beginning to whiten.

"Look in the mirror." Jun whispered.

Asuka did so, her eyes widening when she noticed her hair looking brighter, white marks appearing on her arms and hands, she looked back at Jun. "What's going on?"

"I don't know Sukie. It isn't me." He replied, as he saw the little strip of her hair that usually hung over her eyes turn pure white.

"We should see Saiou-sama and ask him, he'll know what's happening."

Asuka faced the direction they would need to go, wondering what Saiou would say as a reply to her query, she walked ahead of Jun.

"Saiou-sama?" Jun asked as he knocked on his master's door.

Yami Yugi says:

"Jun, come in." Saiou replied calmly.

Jun walked inside in front of her.

"What is it you have come for? Is something the matter Jun?"

"Kinda…" He replied, stepping aside so Saiou could see Asuka.

"Asuka, I see you've been having difficulty in keeping completely true to the light." Saiou muttered, slightly surprised.

"Yes, what's happening Master?"

"It's just where Asuka was having difficulty trusting the light, its just trying to gain some more control, create a stronger bond with her so she isn't lost again."

"Well yes I can understand that but it still feels strange." Jun replied as he looked at his girlfriend then his master.

"It will seem like it at first, but give it time."

"All right…Asuka?" He asked her, not wanting to use her pet name in front of Saiou.

"Yeah, I feel alright, just that this looking different feels a bit strange. But I don't feel physically different, like it hurts."

"Do you like how you look?" He asked, wanting to hide the fact that he liked it unless she herself admitted to liking it.

"Well, I suppose its alright."

He grinned and walker closer to her before he whispered to her in a seductive tone. "Good cuz it makes you look so much more sexy than before..." He whispered with a devious but loving grin.

"You think so?" Asuka asked, looking up at him almost blushing.

"Oh yes..."

Asuka smiled, blushing lightly.

"Alright then, I'll keep it like this even if I have a choice to go back."

Jun smiled as he softly kissed her on the lips, hoping his master wouldn't mind him displaying his affection for her in front of him.

"I see the light has brought you two closer together." Saiou replied with a smile.

"Yes more than we ever could without it, Saiou-sama." Jun replied happily. His life felt perfect and he knew it. Little did he know things would slowly turn worse before going full circle again.

"I'm glad, I expected the light would bring you two close, maybe the others that have joined will also grow close."

"Maybe." Jun replied with a smile.

Saiou turned away, turning over a card The Breaking Lovers, he glanced back at them, his look stern.

Asuka recognized this and looked nervous.

"You must be careful. This card suggests things will be rough, if you don't stay tight, your relationship may collapse completely. Don't let anything weaken it".

Asuka gasped in shock.

"I see you're surprised Asuka-chan, heed my words, or else you'll find out what I mean in the way you fear."

"Y-Yes master." She replied, a bit unnerved.

"Alright, is there more you wish to know? Another reason you came?"

"No, that's it sir." Jun replied, wanting to get Asuka to their room to try to calm her about what their idol had told them.

Asuka looked as she turned from the room, exiting quickly, Saiou nodded at Jun, commanding he take care of her.

"You ok Sukie?" He asked her as he led her down the hall.

"Yeah, just worried about what Saiou-sama said."

"Why, baby?"

"Anything could happen. We could end up not together, you heard him."

"Nah come on baby I don't believe that."

"You don't believe Saiou-sama?"

"Not on that no."

"I see."

"Your not mad are you?"

"No, how could I be mad at you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Exactly. I can't be."

Jun bit his lip. As much as he believed her he still had doubts.

Yami Yugi says:

"What's wrong Jun? Why are you biting your lip like that?" Asuka asked, concern evident.

"It's just that...well..." Jun started, unsure of how to say it.

"Just that what?" Asuka asked, looking at him. "Jun, what's going on?"

"Don't kill me for asking this but what would you do if I left the Association?"

"Jun! Are you leaving?" Asuka cried out. "No, you can't. Why?"

"I'm not leaving. I was talking hypothetically my angel."

"You scared me for a moment. But I guess...that kinda answers your question."

"I see." He answered coolly, his black bangs hanging over his eyes. He gave her almost a cynical stare as he whispered to her. "Say my cheer." He whispered.

Asuka lifted her head, seeing his look, she swallowed quickly before balling a fist lightly.

"Iichi, ju, hyaku, sen, Howaito Manjome-sanda." She chanted with pride. (1)

Jun grinned softly. When she said it, it made him feel so much stronger.

Asuka smiled, still wondering what the look had been about, turning her head to focus ahead.

"You know, Sukie if you like we can think of a cheer for you my shining white queen."

"No Jun, that's fine. I'm alright going without one for the moment."

"Aww but think about it babe, you'll get a lot more respect."

Yami Yugi says:

"Jun, really, it doesn't matter." Asuka sighed, closing her eyes.

"Well all right then. Do you want to turn in for the night? I'll be around shortly."

"Yeah, alright."

Manjoume smiled at her as he walked down the hall and out of the whitened dorm to the lighthouse. Little did he know that a simple few moments outside the suffocating white would be Manjoume White Thunder's undoing as his real self had begun to fight back when he questioned her about leaving the Light.

Asuka sat on her bed, Jun's strange behavior worried her, she couldn't sleep, but to be out of his presence, it felt almost a relief, she cursed at herself mentally for thinking the way. She looked down at her hands, the white marks that ran along her arms from them, sighing when she thought back to the question, that look.

Manjoume looked at the calm waters, the soft wind blowing the back of his white jacket up.

"_This isn't right, since when does Manjoume Thunder take orders from anyone? The Light's done nothing but cause trouble, it's not worth it."_ The real Jun protested.

"_What the?_" White Thunder asked in mental protest.

"_You heard, I'm not letting you take control of me any longer."_

White Thunder gasped as in his mind, the shining warmth of the light became cold, bleak darkness. "_What have you done?!" _White Thunder screamed.

"_I told you, I'm fighting back now. It's me that likes Asuka, you're just an empty power, leave her to me_"

White Thunder shuddered in fear as the solid darkness became liquid and he slowly began to sink under it. _"Sukie...save me Sukie…"_ He protested as he was quickly being devoured by the liquid shadows.

Asuka lifted her head with a gasp, feeling something wrong. She rushed to the door, throwing it open and racing down the hallway.

White Thunder was nearly completely devoured by the shadows.

"**ASUKA**!!" White Thunder screamed before he finally was swallowed by the darkness, his white blazer reverting to the old black one he wore as the true Jun had finally won back control.

Asuka cried out as she noticed Jun turning back as she raced towards the area, feeling the light inside of him dying, hearing his scream echoing in the air.

"Manjoume, no!" she cried desperately, clinging to the small hope she had left.

But it was too late as White Thunder's last glimmer of power his white boots reverted back to his old black ones.

"No!" she cried, halting a distance behind him, panting, she felt like she could burst into tears at any second, giving the look without them as she stared on in disbelief.

"I'm free..." The old Manjoume whispered not realizing that he was about to be yelled at by an incensed Asuka.

"You! What did you do to my White Jun?!" Asuka screamed.

"Asuka?" The true Jun asked, turning to her.

"What did you do to him? I hate you, bring him back!" Asuka continued to yell, tears building in her eyes.

Evil Yuugi says:

"Sukie what are you talking about? I'm Manjoume."

"**NO**!" Asuka screamed, pressing her hands to the sides of her head. "You're not him. And **NEVER** call me that, only he could. Only my real Jun could, you're just a dark impostor."

Manjoume looked scared. He reached his hand out and touched her soft pale skin, not realizing he made a grave mistake.

Asuka slapped his hand away instantly, baring her teeth as she glared at him with more hate than she had ever harbored.

"Keep away from me!" she barked, stepping towards him, her hand resembling a claw with her fingers tightening into the same shape. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Asuka...what's happened to you?"

"What's happened to ME? What did YOU do to my Jun? My White Prince? What did you do?!" Asuka protested, still screaming at him.

"He controlled my body...so I fought him back and he was swallowed by the shadows of my mind."

"He was **WHAT**?! You idiot! I liked him!" Asuka screamed, slapping Jun across the face. "How could you do that to him? He wasn't controlling you, he was just showing you the light, damn it!"

"No...your wrong..."

"No...YOU'RE wrong! You killed him, you killed my love! I hate you!" Asuka cried, slapping Jun again, her eyes blazing with pure hatred through the tears before they began to stream down her face.

"How could I do that?"

"Because you did. You're like this again, this isn't who I loved, it was him I loved. You should have just kept with the light, now you're nothing."

Manjoume gasped.

"What?" Asuka snapped. "It's true. You killed my love and I could never feel for you as I do for him. You know it".

"Why? He was an insane psycho!"

"So that makes **ME** an insane psycho too? Damn it, he wasn't a psycho, if anything, **YOU** are, because you killed him, he didn't kill you!"

"Sukie...this isn't you...your not evil like this..."

"**YOU CAN'T CALL ME SUKIE!** Only he could!" Asuka yelled, grabbing a fistful of Jun's shirt, bringing him close and slapping him across the face with the back of her hand before shoving him away, glaring at him furiously. "We're not evil, you are, you haven't seen the light. Come on, we could even get Judai too. You're so slow, you should have never fought back!"

Jun shivered, looking at her cold heartless eyes that held no warmth. (Try to do worse than just slapping

"You know what? If it wasn't for the fact that maybe there would be a chance of ever rescuing him, I'd push you right off the edge." She added, shoving him back, trying to force him back to intimidate him, raising a leg and kicking him down close to the edge.

Jun looked up at her with fear-filled eyes. "You...your not even Asuka anymore..."

"Yes I am, you're just not Jun anymore." Asuka hissed, lifting her boot and forcing it down on Jun's chest, digging her heel down.

"No...your heart...its been frozen white...your permentantly enslaved to that bastard Saiou."

"You're the bastard!" Asuka yelled bringing her leg up and forcing it down harder, gritting her teeth as she glared down, forcing more pressure onto her leg.

"Asuka...stop! If you have an ounce of good left in your heart please stop!!" Jun cried out in an almost whimpering tone.

"No, you killed my White prince, I won't stop for you. You didn't show him mercy" Asuka hissed, pressing down harder.

"He's evil... a heartless wicked person just like you've become!"

Yami Yugi says:

"No!" Asuka yelled, lifting and dropping her leg again. "You're the one that's evil. I'll break you all I have to in order avenge my love".

Jun screamed in agony.

"Oh Jun, you don't like this, do you?" Asuka giggled darkly. "Well guess what? I do, I love it".

"But...how can that be?"

"Yes it can. You hurt me, I hurt you. And I love hearing you scream" Asuka laughed, pressing her heel down harder.

Jun couldn't scream, only a small terrified whimper escaped his lips, as he saw blood run from where he was being injured to near the sadistic woman's boot.

Asuka cackled at the sight of Jun screaming and whimpering, pressing down harder, feeling excited at his pain.

"Asu...ka...please...stop..." Jun begged.

"Fine" Asuka replied with a sadistic grin, pulling her leg back and stepping beside his head. "You don't like it?"

"No you inhuman beast!"

"Good" Asuka laughed, grabbing a fist full of Jun and kicking his side to roll him over.

Jun moaned in pain as he saw his pants and boots get stained with his blood from his bloody hands.

"Awww, little Jun not enjoying this" Asuka laughed, kicking him harder, grinning as he laid on his stomach.

Jun cried out in pain, as tears of pain and agony streamed down his face.

"Don't worry, the pain will be over when you admit the truth" Asuka laughed.

She pressed her knee down on his back, pulling back on his head hard with the clump of hair she held on to.

"What truth?" Jun cried. At this point he was completely at her mercy and would do anything to stop the pain. But this also meant she could make the pain the worst possible and couldn't be stopped by him.

"That you're the evil one. The light and White Jun were the good side and you killed him. He did nothing but try to help you. Help us" Asuka called, pulling his head back further.

Jun screamed in pain. "Why are you doing this?!"

"You're the one that hurt us, we never hurt you. And then you insulted us. And Saiou-sama. I won't let it happen and go unpunished, you should consider yourself lucky, think of what he would do".

"So your just torturing me for your own sick pleasure?!"

"Yes. And in a way, to spare you worse. You hurt me, I hurt you, it's only fair Jun" she teased, pulling back harder again.

Jun screamed. "I...give up...your free to do whatever you want with me..."

"Brilliant" Asuka laughed.

She stood up, digging her heel into his back, pulling his head back, almost wishing his neck would break, grinning sadistically.

Jun gave a soft whimper.

"What's that?" Asuka laughed. "Come on, don't you want to fight back?"

"No...I can't..."

"That will make this less fun then" Asuka laughed, pulling his head back harder, digging her heel into his back more.

Jun screamed in agony. "What...can I do...to stop the pain..." He rasped out.

"Join us again" Asuka laughed. "Bringing back White Jun is the only way to save your sorry self".

"And if I don't?"

"Then there's nothing I can do to ensure you survive. No-one is around to help, no-one would want to help you"

"You realize of course I have the edge over you..." Jun teased.

"And how's that? In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one pinning you down" Asuka growled.

Jun laughed. "If you kill me you also kill your precious White Prince..."

Asuka growled, releasing his hair.

"If you don't turn back to him, then it would be the same whether I killed you or not".

"Exactly..."

"So what's the point in keeping you alive if you don't go back?"

"I don't know why I'm telling you this but..."

"But...what?"

"Use...White...V-Veil...on me..." He gasped out.

"Why are you asking for me to? I thought you wanted to fight back".

"I...don't know."

I don't know what game you're pulling by I'd be more than happy, maybe that's the way to get my White prince back" Asuka laughed, drawing the card from her Duel Disk and activating it.

Jun screamed.

Asuka cackled madly watching Jun scream, laying the card down, a bright white force erupted upwards, she stepped back as it to let that light take over from where she had started the damage, laughing wildly as it poured over Jun.

"What's happening...to me?"

"You're becoming my sweet prince again" Asuka laughed. The light around him pressed down, suppressing the real Jun as it began to recreate the light inside of him, twisting his soul to match what Asuka loved, she threw her head back watching him suffer, cackling insanely as she did so.

"Asuka please stop this!!"

"I won't abandon my prince, I won't stop until he's back. Go my precious light, engulf his weak darkness and bring the Jun I love back" Asuka laughed, pointing at Jun as she commanded the force, watching it crushing Jun, intensifying its power as it did as she ordered.

"Your...in...sane..." Jun gasped out very weakly.

"No I'm not, you are, you're the one fighting the light, you're the one about to regain his true self. Say goodbye Jun, it's over" Asuka laughed as the Light took control once again.

Jun gave one final scream before his look reverted to that of White Thunder once again.

_This concludes chapter 14!_

_Till next time!_


	15. Her Word Is Her Bond

A/N: This chapter is a mixture of collaborations between CuteYami and myself and Chazzyluvergurl and me

_A/N: This chapter is a mixture of collaborations between CuteYami and myself and Chazzyluvergurl and me._

_Last Time_

"_I don't know what game you're pulling but I'd be more than happy, maybe that's the way to get my White prince back!" Asuka laughed, drawing the card from her Duel Disk and activating it._

_Jun screamed._

_Asuka cackled madly watching Jun scream, laying the card down, a bright white force erupted upwards, she stepped back as it to let that light take over from where she had started the damage, laughing wildly as it poured over Jun._

_"What's happening...to me?"_

_"You're becoming my sweet prince again!" Asuka laughed. The light around him pressed down, suppressing the real Jun as it began to recreate the light inside of him, twisting his soul to match what Asuka loved, she threw her head back watching him suffer, cackling insanely as she did so._

_"Asuka please stop this!!"_

_"I won't abandon my prince; I won't stop until he's back. Go my precious light, engulf his weak darkness and bring the Jun I love back!!" Asuka laughed, pointing at Jun as she commanded the force, watching it crushing Jun, intensifying its power as it did as she ordered._

_"You're...in...sane..." Jun gasped out very weakly._

_"No I'm not, you are, you're the one fighting the light, you're the one about to regain his true self. Say goodbye Jun, it's over!" Asuka laughed as the Light took control once again._

_Jun gave one final scream before his look reverted to that of White Thunder once again._

_End Flashback_

Asuka smiled, seeing Jun's attire brightening to whiten, his skin paling slightly, she stepped forward as it finished rushing to him and dropping to her knees before him, her stare becoming nervous again. "M-Manjoume? Are you back? My Manjoume?" Asuka asked, a little fearful that her tactic had somehow failed.

Manjoume opened his eyes, groaning slightly. "Yes...I'm fine." Slowly, he sat up and held his head in his hands. "I have a terrible headache though..."

"You're not hurt or anything right, sweetie?" Asuka asked, her motherly tone showing.

"No, I'm all right..." Manjoume answered softly.

"You're not? Are you sure? What about all that stuff I did to that other Jun?"

White Jun chuckled. "We're separate personas."

"So you're alright then? I think we should talk to Saiou-sama, find out what happened? Your hair might even turn white like mine did." She advised.

"Nah I'm fine... if you want my hair white I can let it happen."

"Okay then, but let's at least get out of here and back to the White dorm, I don't want to be away from you any longer, especially there."

"Sukie?" Jun asked.

"Yes?"

"How...did you save me?"

"I activated my White Veil, that's what he suggested, I thought it was a trick, but Saiou-sama gave me the card; I knew it would be useful for something."

"Before that." Jun said.

"What do you mean? All I did was hurt him in an attempt to try and get him to be you again, to cave in and accept we were right."

"Cool. You know I could hear you laughing…and I liked hearing you laugh like that." He replied, blushing.

"Thanks, I bet you would be even better" Asuka relied, blushing in addition to his own.

"How come you never laughed like that before... it was so...sadistic...so wicked. I loved hearing it."

"I was scared I had lost you and wanted to make him suffer, I had never felt like that before, I guess that was what made it all happen."

"Yeah…well I liked it…a lot..."

"Oh Jun!" Asuka almost cried, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Shh shh it's ok Sukie…your Junny is here... but I want a favor out of you."

"What is it?" Asuka asked.

"Be a sort of sweet sadistic around me."

"Alright." Asuka smiled, grinning.

"Show me what a bad girl you can be." He teased.

"I'll do my best." Asuka replied in a lower than normal tone. "Don't worry; anyone that tries to turn you back will pay severely."

"Well then show me that sweet but wicked laugh of yours." He urged.

Asuka repeated the laugh, looking up at the sky above to recreate it.

Jun chuckled softly. "Ooh I love hearing it."

Asuka brought it down slowly, smiling at Jun as she finished.

"Though when it's used on an opponent it sounds better somehow." He teased, wanting to playfully get her mad.

"Oh really? Do you have to count as an opponent for the moment or do we have to find one then?" Asuka chuckled darkly.

"I'll count as one." He winked.

"Good." Asuka replied, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and bringing him close. "Because I like it when I can bring you this close."

She imagined the real Jun just before her, grinning sadistically before throwing her head back and laughing hard again.

Jun sighed in bliss almost, hearing her laugh in such an evil manner.

Asuka giggled and smiled at him.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes his look quickly becoming sorrow, "I'm sorry though, I don't know what I was thinking to..." He trailed off, frowning a bit.

"To what, my little Junny?" She asked, smiling.

"To leave the Association like that...I really hope Saiou-sama can forgive me." He groaned and held his head again.

"Shh shh you just go and rest. I promise I'll take care of everything my prince."

"Well, if you say so." Manjoume slowly got to his feet, then headed back to the White dorm, where he planned to get some rest. He hoped that Asuka would take care of Saiou. Truth be told, he was more than regretful over leaving behind such a high position.

Asuka smiled sweetly as he held his hand and walked along with him.

Manjoume felt ashamed for leaving her like that. He looked over at her, a bit reluctant to say what was on his mind. But he figured it must be done. "You forgive me?" He finally asked, still skeptical.

"Of course Junny baby. I could never stay mad at you, my little white prince." She answered happily. As long as he was back she was happy.

Manjoume sighed in relief. "And you'll make sure Saiou-sama will have me back? Even after I betrayed him? I was wrong to consider doing that..."

"Manjoume, my word is my bond. Listen carefully. It wasn't you that did that, it was your impure side."

"What about you?" Manjoume asked, concerned, "Are you all right?"

"Me? Of course. Why?"

"Because...I was just worried that you might not have your power under control..."

"That's what I have these for." She said, showing the marks on her arms and hands.

He nodded a little. "Ok...I see...I guess it won't happen again then."

"Nope." She said as they arrived at his room.

He sighed in relief as they walked in. "I could use a long shower," He murmured, sitting on the edge of his bed so he could take his boots off.

"Yeah... well just call me on your PDA if ya need me. Want a kiss?"

He smiled. "I'd never turn it down."

Asuka giggled. "Oh Jun, you devious little angel..." She said as she kissed him deeply on the lips.

Meanwhile, Saiou sat in his office, looking over his tarot cards. One dropped to the floor. As he leaned down to pick it up, his eyes widened, and a sinister grin came to his face. "Ah, I see...So Manjoume leaves out of worry, but will return because of Asuka...Interesting...Who would've known their bond would go so deep?"

"Well I'll go see Saiou-sama now, ok Junny?"

"All right," He agreed, "Put in a good word for me, Ok?"

She smiled sweetly. "Only the best for my king."

"Don't flatter me," He grumbled, though he smirked. He leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, listening to her footsteps as she walked out.

"You know you love it when I do." She called as she walked out.

"Hm?" Saiou stared down at the card in his hand, "Ah...Asuka is on her way...this won't take long..."

She firmly knocked on her master's door. "Saiou-sama, it's Asuka. May I come in?"

"Of course you may, my dear child. I've been expecting you." He called from inside his office. "Come on in."

_'Expecting me?'_ She wondered as she walked inside.

To be continued…


	16. Saiou's Warning And Asuka's Plan

Last Time

_Last Time_

_"Well I'll go see Saiou-sama now, ok Junny?"_

_"All right," He agreed, "Put in a good word for me, Ok?"_

_She smiled sweetly. "Only the best for my king."_

_"Don't flatter me," He grumbled, though he smirked. He leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, listening to her footsteps as she walked out._

_"You know you love it when I do." She called as she walked out._

_"Hm?" Saiou stared down at the card in his hand, "Ah...Asuka is on her way...this won't take long..."_

_She firmly knocked on her master's door. "Saiou-sama, it's Asuka. May I come in?"_

_"Of course you may, my dear child. I've been expecting you." He called from inside his office. "Come on in."_

_'Expecting me?'__ She wondered as she walked inside_

_End Flashback._

Saiou smirked at her and gestured towards a seat in front of his polished cherry desk. "Please, make yourself at home. Now, what is it you have to talk to me about? It's Manjoume, isn't it?" He clasped his hands on the desk and looked expectant.

Asuka gasped in surprise. "H-How did you know, Saiou-sama?" She asked, momentarily forgetting about her master's powers. She respected him to an almost extreme extent so she did her best not to appear apprehensive of the situation.

A playfully devious grin spread across his features. "You should not be surprised, Asuka. Do you truly doubt the power of the Light that much?" He stood and slowly crossed around in front of the desk, his hands clasped behind his back. His mouth tugged upwards in one corner, and downwards in the other. His amethyst eyes sparkled sorrowfully, though the hint of amusement lingered beneath the surface. It was such fun to tease her like that, though he truly meant no harm by it. Gazing out the window, he awaited a panicked response of a sort, just to see how she'd react.

Her eyes widened in slight panic. "N-No I don't doubt the Light at all. You just caught me a little off-guard. I give you my word that I could never doubt the Light. I promise to always stay loyal to it and to you Saiou-sama. After all, the Light has given me everything I could want. The least I could do is give it my eternal loyalty." She answered. The answer sounded a little panicked but it was mostly firm and assuring.

He gave a slight chuckle, taking a pen from his desktop and twirling it between his long, elegant fingers. "I know, I know. It was simply jest. Don't worry about it. Now...about Manjoume...Go ahead and discuss the issue." He leaned against the desk, watching her with a gentler gaze.

"Well I'm not exactly sure what happened but his former self overpowered him for a brief time. I know because I could hear him screaming for me to go and help him. I got there too late, but by using methods of torture I wish not to discuss, I brought him back. He assures me it was probably a fluke and he's sorry for allowing it to happen, sir."

Saiou drummed his fingers on the desk, his mouth in a tight line as he pondered this. Finally, he nodded. "I understand. But we'll have to make sure it doesn't happen again. Keep a sharp eye on him; all is forgiven, but allowances must be made."

"Allowances?" She asked, confused.

He cocked his head a bit to one side. "Well..." Sighing heavily, he murmured, "Just make sure he does what he's supposed to do...He's going to have to provide more benefit to the Association than before. And please...keep him in check. If he ever does this again, I'll have no choice but to exclude him permanently. He can't be trusted in that case...Do you understand?"

Asuka covered her mouth in horror. Unable to verbally respond; she simply nodded.

"My deepest apologies. I would truly regret if that were to occur. After all, he is such a wonderful addition...he is such a strong duelist. Please take care of him. We cannot afford to lose him." He murmured, staring down at the ballpoint pen.

"Saiou-sama...would you truly do that?"

"I am sorry but I would have to..." Saiou replied, hanging his head and looking remorseful, "After all, as the saying goes: Once fooled shame on you, twice fooled shame on me."

"But...I don't know what I would do without him by my side. Do you have any idea how powerful our bond is?"

"I know quite well," Saiou told her, looking up with shame gleaming in his deep purple eyes, "But we will do all we can to make sure this never happens again. Do not worry so much...I'll think of something. Perhaps what you did would benefit him as well...to keep that side of him under control?" He pressed the cool metal of the pen to his lips, staring at the floor from half-lidded eyes, looking thoughtful.

"I will consider it..."

"You know..." Saiou murmured, tapping the pen to his lips and looking hazy-eyed, "If he did leave again, I'd have to find someone to take his place. Hmmm..." He hummed thoughtfully for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. "If that happens, Asuka...please promise me that you'll overcome your grief in order to rise to his former position and take control. I'd also have to give you some of my powers so that you could do a proper job but...Well; we have to think of these things just in case."

Asuka's eyes widened. "O-Of course. I'd gladly do so…" She replied, trying to mask her easily apparent joy.

Saiou's lips twitched in a small, discreet smirk. He eyed her momentarily, before waving a hand of dismissal. "If that's all you came here for, then you may take your leave now."

"Yes Saiou-sama. Do you wish me to inform Manjoume of what you've told me?"

"No, do not mention this conversation," Saiou told her, "The only thing you need to tell him is to be careful, this is his last chance. He need not know about your possible promotion. Understood?"

"That's all I planned to tell him."

"Well, then, you're a smart girl," He murmured, smirking a little, "Now, run along. I have work to do in solitude."

She blushed at the compliment as she exited.

He seated himself back at the desk, staring down at the cards. Holding his head in his hands as he felt the slightest twinge of a headache, he sighed. "What am I going to do?" He wondered aloud, "Really, what AM I going to do?"

Asuka stopped as she heard his voice. She stopped outside his room. "Saiou-sama, are you ok?" She asked, her mother-like instincts showing.

"I'm fine...go along..." He sighed heavily, massaging his temples. "On second thought...could you perhaps bring me a glass of water and some aspirin?"

"Sure." She ran to her room and quickly gathered a small cup of water and an aspirin for her master before returning and re-entering, handing him what he had requested.

He murmured a quiet apology, holding his chin in the palm of his hand, his eyes half closed. His expression was a cross between exhausted and sorrowful. Quickly, he swallowed the pill and pressed his fingers to his forehead again. "All right. You may go now. I'll be fine."

"All right. Good evening, master." She said as she departed once again.

Meanwhile, Jun lay back on his bed, deep in thought. He'd already showered, and now felt a great deal better. Currently, he was awaiting Asuka's return. He felt somewhat uneasy, and could not wait for her answer.

Asuka returned to his room, humming a happy peaceful tone, to mask the worry she held for her beloved deep inside her ice-cold heart.

Immediately, Jun sat up. "Well?" He looked anxiously at her.

"He forgives you...however..." She trailed off; dreading what else there was that she needed to tell him.

"He does?" Jun sat up a little, looking relieved, "Oh, good. I was afraid I'd screwed up too badly..."

"Well...there's something important you should know..." She said, trailing off again.

"What's that?" His relief melted and gave way to concern.

"He said if the whole deal happens again...he'll...have to...b-b-banish you...permanently..." She said, her voice becoming a whimper at the end as tears filled her eyes.

His eyes widened in horror at the thought of being separated from her. "Oh..." Swallowing hard, he shifted a bit. "All right...I understand. I'll do my best from now on."

"Please b-be super c-careful." She pleaded, the whimper remaining.

"I'll be fine," Jun assured her, leaning back against the pillows, "Don't worry. I wouldn't leave you again for the world."

Asuka, unable to hold back her emotions, threw herself on to his bed, hugging him tightly, crying softly in his arms.

"Sukie?" He stroked her back in a rhythmic motion, and then rubbed her hair. "There, there. It's all right. Don't worry about it. It's not like you to get so upset." His brow furrowed in worry.

"I'm sorry Junny… it's just I'm so scared. I doubt I could stay in the Association without you. You're the whole reason I saw the Light. If you aren't here, well I...I just couldn't live with myself. You showed me how wonderful a color white is. You showed me how much you care about me. So I'm forever entwined with you. I'll die when you die, love when you love, well you get my point."

Jun nodded, looking grim. "So, now that you've been converted...and become one with the Light and with me...you've lost your independent virility." He shook his head as he stroked her hair, "Well, submission is a must, I suppose. But don't fear. I'm not going to leave, all right? All will be well..."

"T-Thanks Junny. But I haven't lost my independence, I'm just really scared. But if you'd really like, you can take care of me." Her lips became a playful smirk. "If I can take care of you."

Jun frowned a bit, but then smiled. "Oh, all right." He chuckled softly and tugged at a strand of her dirty blond hair, "I suppose it's a deal then."

She chuckled darkly softly. "That's my Junny baby."

Jun ruffled her hair and kissed her lightly on the temple. "You're going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be all right."

"Well, if you say so." Jun hesitated a moment, "I worry about you though." He kissed the top of her head.

"Don't be…" Then she got a really devious plan... She smirked wickedly.

He cocked his head a little to one side. "What is it, Sukie?" He couldn't help but smirk a little, noticing that she'd had an idea.

"Remember the idiot gossip twins, Junko and Momoe?" Asuka asked, sneering at the mention of her former gossip-loving twins.

"Of course I remember them!" Jun replied, scowling, "Those two dorks..." He wrinkled his nose in disdain.

"Well, maybe while their sleeping; you could manipulate them into joining us." Asuka replied, smiling wickedly.

"You mean, brainwash them?" Jun queried.

"That's exactly what I mean." She said.

"Hey, that's dirty," He blinked, and then smirked, "I like it!"

"Oh, why do you find it dirty, my dear?"

"It just is," Jun shrugged, "Because it's deceitful. But that's all right."

"Yes... oh how I love deceit..." She answered, almost dreamily.

"Sometimes it's the only way to get what you want." Jun told her.

"When do you use deceit my love?" She asked.

"All the time," He whispered in her ear, nipping at it, "Even when I wasn't in the Association."

"Tell me some times you did. I want to know everything about you."

"Well, there's so many times..." He muttered, "Like the time I threw Misawa's deck into the ocean...You remember that. I guess that was more cheating...but cheating is a form of deceit, right?"

"Yeah… I got mad at you for that… of course back then you were in the Darkness."

Jun smirked, "I suppose that Light and Dark do share certain qualities..."

She smirked back. "What are you suggesting?"

"Light and Dark both contain deceit in them..." He shrugged. "Just an observation."

"I guess your right. So let's get ready for my plan."

"All right then." Jun smirked. "And I can assure you that it will be a success."

To be continued…


	17. Trickery And Deceit

Last Time

_Last Time_

_"Well, if you say so." Jun hesitated a moment, "I worry about you though." He kissed the top of her head._

_"Don't be…" Then she got a really devious plan... She smirked wickedly._

_He cocked his head a little to one side. "What is it, Sukie?" He couldn't help but smirk a little, noticing that she'd had an idea._

_"Remember the idiot gossip twins, Junko and Momoe?" Asuka asked, sneering at the mention of her former gossip-loving twins._

_"Of course I remember them!" Jun replied, scowling, "Those two dorks..." He wrinkled his nose in disdain._

_"Well, maybe while their sleeping; you could manipulate them into joining us." Asuka replied, smiling wickedly._

_"You mean, brainwash them?" Jun queried._

_"That's exactly what I mean." She said._

_"Hey, that's dirty," He blinked, and then smirked, "I like it!"_

_"Oh, why do you find it dirty, my dear?"_

_"It just is," Jun shrugged, "Because it's deceitful. But that's all right."_

_"Yes... oh how I love deceit..." She answered, almost dreamily._

_"Sometimes it's the only way to get what you want." Jun told her._

_"When do you use deceit my love?" She asked._

_"All the time," He whispered in her ear, nipping at it, "Even when I wasn't in the Association."_

_"Tell me some times you did. I want to know everything about you."_

_"Well, there's so many times..." He muttered, "Like the time I threw Misawa's deck into the ocean...You remember that. I guess that was more cheating...but cheating is a form of deceit, right?"_

_"Yeah… I got mad at you for that… of course back then you were in the Darkness."_

_Jun smirked, "I suppose that Light and Dark do share certain qualities..."_

_She smirked back. "What are you suggesting?"_

_"Light and Dark both contain deceit in them..." He shrugged. "Just an observation."_

_"I guess your right. So let's get ready for my plan."_

_"All right then." Jun smirked. "And I can assure you that it will be a success."_

_End Flashback_

Meanwhile, Momoe leaned back on the bed, smirking a little. "You know," She said, shaking her head, "I really don't understand what has gotten into Manjoume and Asuka. They have gone completely off the edge! I mean, how _**STUPID**_ is it to join some sort of Association that wants to _**WHITEWASH**_ everything? Ugh. It's just disturbing...They're all like _**CLONES**_ or something, know what I mean, Junko?" She asked in almost devious glee.

Junko giggled. "I know I mean, look at Asuka now. She goes around, acting like she owns the world and everything. She's a regular Ice Queen!" She giggled.

"Tell me about it," Momoe sighed, "I mean, she was always haughty. But now...she's not even herself at ALL. It's _**SOOOOO**_ disgusting how _**ELITE**_ she thinks she is. It's _**SOOOOO**_ disgusting how she hangs all over Manjoume! I mean, he's cute and all, but not when he's like this! I can't stand that snobby, superior attitude of his where he prances around preaching about the Light and 'Saiou-sama.' For Pete's _**SAKE**_!! It's a _**MAN**_. A _**HUMAN**_. Why should they treat a lunatic like a _**GOD**_?!"

"I know!" Junko agreed. Then she stood up, putting her hands on her hips and started to walk around like a model. "Oh I'm Asuka, little miss White Queen and I'll make everyone see the Light!" Junko laughed cruelly as she imitated her former friend.

Momoe laughed so hard, she almost fell off the bed. "That's _**EXACTLY**_ what she's like!" She squealed in delight, "Oh, this is too fun! I really can't stand her anymore...Can you _**BELIEVE**_ we were actually once friends? Really...how disgusting...And she never was into 'glorifying' herself, or so she said. Bah! Humble indeed!"

Junko blushed. "I know, what a little creep."

"Don't even _**GET**_ me started on Manjoume..." Momoe continued, "I used to like him a little but now...ugh. He's the one who got Asuka into this looney bin in the _**FIRST**_ place!! I can never forgive him for what he's done to her. Who _**KNOWS**_ what else he's done to her!"

"You know what I think?" The other queried.

"What?" Momoe tilted her head a little, her dark eyes sparkling with eager curiosity.

"I think that she'll be stupid enough to _**MARRY**_ Manjoume!" Junko said, before rolling on her side, laughing almost hysterically at the thought.

"That's _**RICH**_!!" Momoe screamed, laughing louder. She banged her fist on the mattress, wiping a few hot tears from her eyes with her free hand. "That would be _**HER**_ biggest mistake yet! After all, he's a freak now...No wait for it...wait for it...I bet they're going to have..." She paused a minute to snicker, "A _**WHITE**_ wedding!! Get it, get it?!"

Junko laughed even harder, pounding her fist on the floor as she laughed. "Oh that is priceless! She is such a loser now, isn't she?"

"I agree. But you know who's a bigger loser?"

"Who?"

"Manjoume for making her that way!" Momoe answered, "After all, she was such a great friend before _**HE**_ came along." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Yeah I know, now even poor Sho and Judai got brainwashed too…" Junko muttered sadly.

"_**WHY**_ must they take down all the good people?!" Momoe practically wailed, throwing her hands up in the air. Then, partially mocking and partially dramatically, she sighed heavily, "Alas, poor Sho-kun and Judai-kun, we knew them well...May they rest in peace..."

"Uh Momoe, their not dead...hey I have an idea."

"Well, in my book they are," Momoe pouted, "Because they're not the same anymore...Wait...idea? What is it?" Blinking and looking interested, she crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down at her friend expectantly.

"Wanna know what would make this even sweeter?"

"What? Tell me, Junko!" Momoe leaned over the edge, looking eager.

"We go to their little crazy-house and make fun of them right to their face!" Junko giggled deviously.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea," Momoe said, grinning. Then, looking a bit concerned. "Although...it might not be so wise with their cult surrounding us...what if they call in reinforcements or something? White scares me..." She shivered a little at the thought.

"Oh yeah... good point...maybe tell them to come over here and I have the perfect way to do it."

"And how's that? Lure them with white chocolate?" Momoe teased gently.

Junko laughed a little. "No. We tell them we'll join them. If their as warped as you say, they'll come over for sure." She replied, smirking.

"You know, you're right." Momoe admitted, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "That's a great idea. Why don't you call Asuka? I mean, it's best to separate them from the rest of that ridiculous herd they're following. Really, they should know better than to be cliquish."

"Ok I will." Junko took out her PDA and called the self-proclaimed White Queen.

Giggling, Momoe leaned over her shoulder to watch. She could barely contain her excitement.

"What do you want?" Asuka asked, scowling as she answered. Then, seeing it was Junko. "Oh, you."

"Well Asuka, Momoe and I realized how stupid we were not to join you guys. So we'd like to be a part of the Association. Just come to our room tonight with Manjoume and you can initiate us or whatever you do, sound good?" She said, with her greatest sincerity.

Asuka hesitated. Frowning a little, she sighed. "Well, I'm not sure if you're worthy. I don't know if you're serious. We will come over, but we'll have to put you to the test. We'll have to see. After all, not just anyone can claim to have seen the Light."

"Right, right but we'll prove we are. See you soon." She replied as she hung up.

Manjoume was not too thrilled at the thought of going to see Momoe and Junko. He grumbled a little bit on the way. "I don't get it," He sighed, crossing his arms and frowning, "It just seems so sudden...Isn't that strange to you?" He looked at Asuka quizzically.

"Yeah, a little. But she sounded plenty sincere." She mused quietly as they arrived.

"I guess..." Manjoume muttered, reluctantly stepping in through the double doors. "Usually people don't go seeking the Light unless they're _**SHOWN**_ it...I suppose this could be different..." He shut his mouth until they reached the room, and then knocked lightly on the door.

Momoe answered it, a smile on her face. "It's about time..."

"What's that mean?" Asuka asked coldly.

"Oh you'll find out, Asuka." Junko teased, smiling innocently as the 2 whitened students walked inside.

"Well, then, now that you're here..." Momoe grinned, sitting down on the couch and folding her hands in her lap. "Junko? Why don't YOU do the honors?"

"Honors?" Manjoume arched an eyebrow, and looked sullen. He grasped Asuka's wrist a little, looking warily at the two girls.

"What honors?" Asuka asked rather rudely. 

"Oh no, Momoe-chan, I insist you begin." Junko retorted.

"All right then." Momoe smirked, crossing her legs comfortably. "Asuka, I just wanted you to know that I think you're the _**BIGGEST**_ idiot I've ever met. You threw everything away for a _**CULT**_ and for a _**BOY**_. That's sacrilege against _**EVERYTHING**_ you ever believed in! Who'd have known that you could be so _**WEAK**_ minded?!"

Manjoume gritted his teeth as the brunette began to chuckle to herself. His grip on Asuka's wrist tightened. "Don't talk to her like that!" He shouted, his temper flaring.

"I'm an idiot?" Asuka laughed loudly. "You're out of your mind." 

"Are we? After all, we're not the ones who _**WORSHIP**_ a crazy psycho and don't wear or probably eat anything that isn't colored white!" Junko snickered.

"Yeah," Momoe sneered, "Not to mention _**WE'RE**_ not the ones that'll probably marry the same idiot that _**BRAINWASHED**_ us!! Furthermore, that same _**IDIOT**_ that you probably plan on marrying is a loser in every way possible. _**WHY**_ would you have to force people to join the Association if you're so peaceable and good?"

Manjoume clenched his fists. "Just shut up! You don't know anything about Saiou-sama or the Association. So you have _**NO**_ business bashing our good name!!"

"Hold on. I thought you wanted to join us..." Asuka muttered. 

Junko simply burst out laughing.

"You _**FELL**_ for that?!" Momoe shrieked, "You've _**GOT**_ to be kidding me. _**WHY**_ would _**WE**_ want to join _**YOU**_?! You're crazy!!"

Manjoume leaned over and hissed softly but tenderly in Asuka's ear in an effort to quell her surely building rage. "We don't have to put up with this. Come now, let's leave. There's nothing we can really do. They'll just turn a blind eye to everything we say."

Asuka's eyes burned with rage. "_**HOW DARE YOU TWERPS TRICK ME LIKE THAT**_!!" She screamed, completely outraged. 

Junko gulped, actually frightened by her outburst.

Momoe sank back, her eyes wide. Exchanging a glance with Junko, she realized that they'd made a _**HUGE**_ mistake. "Um...well...I..."

Meanwhile, Manjoume was squeezing her wrist all the tighter, almost enough to cut off the blood flow. "Let's just get out of here," He said quietly, worried that it might get out of hand. "We can tell Saiou-sama about it...he'll tell us what we should do. Let's not do anything rash..."

"Right. You 2 will regret this!!" Asuka screeched. 

Junko whimpered softly.

To be continued…


	18. A Heartfelt Proposal

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Asuka's eyes burned with rage. "__**HOW DARE YOU TWERPS TRICK ME LIKE THAT**__!!" She screamed, completely outraged.  
_

_Junko gulped, actually frightened by her outburst._

_Momoe sank back, her eyes wide. Exchanging a glance with Junko, she realized that they'd made a __**HUGE**__ mistake. "Um...well...I..."_

Meanwhile, Manjoume was squeezing her wrist all the tighter, almost enough to cut off the blood flow. "Let's just get out of here," He said quietly, worried that it might get out of hand. "We can tell Saiou-sama about it...he'll tell us what we should do. Let's not do anything rash..."

_"Right. You 2 will regret this!!" Asuka screeched.  
_

_Junko whimpered softly._

_End Flashback_

At that moment, Sho walked by their room. Hearing the commotion, he peered in and gasped. Unable to believe what he was beholding, he stumbled backwards a little. Currently, Manjoume was trying to restrain a livid Asuka, and the two girls were cowering in a corner. Trembling, Sho pulled himself together. He had to do something about this! But what should he do? It was apparent that if something wasn't done immediately...someone might get hurt. Perhaps it was best to contact Saiou about this. After all, what could he do?

"Come on, let's go." Asuka grumbled. She whispered in Jun's ear. "We're definitely doing my plan now. We will get revenge, won't we Junny?"

Manjoume merely nodded in response. He was furious at the two girls for tricking them, but he was also relieved to be leaving. He had been a little worried that Asuka might've gone overboard...

Meanwhile Sho raced off from the girls' room, panting, almost out of breath as he reached his master's room.

Saiou's eyes flew open as the young boy burst into his room. "What is it? Why do you look so flustered?" He frowned a bit, annoyed at having been disrupted.

"I'm sorry for disrupting you master, but we have a problem." Sho answered nervously.

"And what is that?" Saiou asked, leaning his elbows on his desk and clasping his hands, propping his chin in them.

"Well Junko and Momoe called Asuka and Manjoume and told them they wanted to join us. But when they got there, they started making fun of them and said it was all a trick!" Sho gasped out between breaths.

Saiou frowned disapprovingly. "Well, we'll have none of that. I can't tolerate such trickery and mockery! And I certainly don't like that they used our good name and soiled it...Well, we'll see what we can do about that. Can you fetch Manjoume and Asuka, by any chance?" He requested.

"Of course Saiou-sama." Sho obeyed.

"All right then. Just tell them it's urgent."

"Yes sir."

Manjoume sighed heavily, still gripping Asuka's wrist tightly. "The nerve of those two! I can't believe it..." Grumbling, he led her past the entrance of the dorm.

"I know, those immature little bastards..." She muttered curse words under her breath as they stormed away. However before they could return, Jun's PDA rang.

"What do you want?" Manjoume asked, glaring at the device in his palm.

"Manjoume-kun, it's Sho." Sho answered from the other line.

"Oh, it's just you," He sighed heavily. "What do you want?"

"Saiou-sama wants to see you and Asuka-chan. He says it's urgent." Sho explained.

Manjoume sighed again. It was really turning into a habit of his. "Well, all right." He turned to Asuka, having turned his PDA off. "Come on. We have to see Saiou-sama. It's urgent."

"Mm, all right." She answered.

Manjoume was silent the entire trip to Saiou's office. He was worried that they had done something wrong. Feeling uneasy, he stopped in front of the door and rapped on it. A muffled voice acknowledged them, and gave them permission to enter.

Needless to say, Saiou looked less than happy when they came in. He gestured to two seats in front of the desk.

"Sho informed me of the little spat you had with your former friends..."

"Saiou-sama, we assure you, we had no idea they were deceiving us." Asuka began in a slightly panicky voice.

Saiou stood and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now, now, there's no need to worry. I'm not blaming you for anything," He said soothingly, "How were you to know? It's their fault."

"This is true, its just when you called us, almost out of the blue like you did, I thought we messed up, Saiou-sama." Asuka replied, calming down again.

"No, no, no," He assured her, "It's just...don't associate with them, all right? Don't associate with anyone that's NOT in the Association unless I tell you to. If they really show interest, then tell them to come see me, Ok?" Saiou instructed his top 2 subordinates.

"Yes, master. We won't fail you, ever. Will we Manjoume-kun?" Asuka asked, smiling adoringly at her boyfriend.

Manjoume shook his head. "Of course we won't!"

Saiou smiled a little. "It's good to see you two getting along so well. It gives me great joy to find my students so peaceably." He sighed a little, and then told them, "Now run along..."

The 2 nodded, smiling at one another as they left.

Saiou sat back down and reshuffled his cards on the desk. He propped his chin in his hand and gazed wistfully out the window for a moment before absentmindedly picking on up. He toyed with the card momentarily before letting his eyes drop. They widened at the sight. A slow, playfully impish grin spread across his features. "Ah, I see...so Asuka and Manjoume _**WILL**_ finalize their relationship...I'm glad that my pupils will marry within the Association and not to puerile fools...However...he will leave first...I must think of some way to excuse him for what he's going to do. After all, I can't have Asuka unhappy." He bit his lip, chewing on it and looking thoughtful.

"I love you with my all soul my little Junny…" Asuka said in a soft but dreamy voice. She would always stay by his side, which meant the old Asuka would probably never resurface again.

Manjoume smiled a little at the blonde girl as he placed an arm around her. "I love you too, Sukie," He told her, kissing her on the temple. He was not going to ever let her go...not for the world. And he knew she felt the same.

"Junny...I have something for you, my sweet prince."

"What is it?" He looked intrigued.

"Close your eyes." She instructed softly.

He did as she asked.

She pulled out a small square box from her pocket and handed it to him. "Go ahead and open it."

He stared down at the box curiously. Hesitating, he stared into Asuka's cold gold-amber eyes. Then, slowly, he opened the box.

Inside, was a beautiful white-pearl ring with small white crystals on the ridges. It looked rather expensive, probably in the 100, 000 yen range which in US dollars exactly was 1000.

Manjoume blinked and stared at it. "How'd you..."

"I have my own bank account, my parents help me monitor and take care of it."

"But you'd spend it all on this?" He tilted his head to one side, a little confused. "For me? But why? I mean, I know you're well off but that's still a huge sacrifice..."

"I didn't spend all of it, Junny. I still have plenty left as the exact price was 101,745 yen. I'm about to ask you a very important question, ok?"

"Well, all right..."

"Manjoume-sanda...will you marry me?" She asked gently. She could feel her heartbeat speed up dramatically.

Manjoume's eyes widened. "Asuka..." He paused for a moment, and then smiled weakly. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" He was quite taken aback by her sudden request. Not to say he wasn't pleased. He was just shocked.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just...I thought it was bad luck..." Manjoume laughed a little, and then shook his head. "Oh, it doesn't matter. We can be engaged no matter who asks..."

"So…give me your answer, sweetie."

"I'll marry you," He replied, smiling happily.

To be continued…


	19. Sweet Evil Revenge

Last Time

_Last Time_

_"Manjoume-sanda...will you marry me?" She asked gently. Shecould feel her heartbeat speed up dramatically._

_Manjoume's eyes widened. "Asuka..." He paused for a moment, and then smiled weakly. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" He was quite taken aback by her sudden request. Not to say he wasn't pleased. He was just shocked._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"It's just...I thought it was bad luck..." Manjoume laughed a little, and then shook his head. "Oh, it doesn't matter. We can be engaged no matter who asks..."_

_"So…give me your answer, sweetie."_

_"I'll marry you," He replied, smiling happily._

_End Flashback_

Asuka giggled happily as she hugged him tightly.

Manjoume hugged her back just as tightly. "I love you, Asuka."

"I love you more, Manjoume." She said, kissing him deeply on the lips.

Manjoume kissed her back momentarily, and then held her at arms' length. A smirk played on his lips. "I doubt that," He teased gently.

She gave a playful but somewhat naughty grin. "Oh really?"

He snickered a little. "Ah, I know so. I've been in love with you for a lot longer and a lot deeper." He teased her again, and then buried his mouth in the side of her head, kissing it. "Then again," He whispered, "It doesn't matter as long as we love each other, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Iichi, ju, hyaku, sen, howaito Manjoume-sanda." She chanted, saying her lover's cheer which translated to 'One, ten, hundred, thousand, Manjoume White Thunder in English.

Manjoume laughed softly as he held her closer. "That's my girl," He said as he kissed her on the top of the head.

Asuka grinned darkly. "And you're my boy, Junny baby. I always love saying your cheer." She replied, looking up at him adoringly.

"Really? I always thought you thought it was annoying." He laughed.

"I used to, when I was still blinded by the darkness. But now, I love and adore your cheer, just like I adore you." She giggled.

"Asuka..." Manjoume said quietly, "If you were to ever return to the darkness...would you still love me?" His charcoal eyes were filled with sorrow at the thought.

"My true self, who I am now, would. That self, though I'm not entirely sure."

"Well, as long as you love me now...I suppose that it's all right. Because you're never going to return to that side, will you?"

"No! Never!" She said, firmly, almost scared he'd ask that.

"Well, all right then," He held her against his chest, trying to calm her. He didn't want her to be upset over the prospect of returning to the other side...

"Sorry, you just surprised me."

"Oh well, it's all right...I just didn't want to upset you. I never want to upset my dear Sukie."

"Oh Jun...you are the sweetest guy I know..."

Manjoume laughed a little. "Well, if you say so...Then again, you love me so of course you're going to say stuff like that...You're obliged to."

"I never want to wear anything but white..."

"And I'll never have another girl," He said softly.

"No you won't, I'll be yours forever."

"Likewise," He told her, smirking and grasping her hands tightly. He stared into her eyes, his own dancing with mischief. "I'll love you 'til the end of time."

"And so will I...Junny what are you smirking at, hm?"

"What, I can't smirk?" He asked, shaking his head, "You know I do it all the time...it's no big deal. I'm not really smirking at anything in particular."

This caused her to smirk herself as she playfully ruffled her lover's hair.

Manjoume tugged at a strand of her dirty blonde hair as well. "How much do you love me, Asuka?"

"As much as all the light radiating in this world…"

"And I love you more than the light," Manjoume told her, smirking at the blasphemy he'd just spoken.

"Say wha...?"

"I said, I love you more than the light," He whispered in her ear, pressing his body up against hers, "And more than Saiou-sama. And more than anything else in this world..."

"M-Manjoume-k-kun...are you sure its safe to do that, rather feel that, I should say?"

"I can't help it," He shrugged, "So why should it be a bad thing? Why shouldn't I let myself? Forcing something is not a good thing. Besides...you're in the Association. So what harm _**DOES**_ it do?"

"Well it's just...do you think Saiou-sama would allow that?"

"What can I do?" He asked, a bit frustrated, "It's not like I can stop it..."

"You don't...cuz I'm not gonna say a word…" She said, grinning deviously.

He sighed in relief. "Thank you, Sukie. Though...he might still know..." He bit his lip, looking fretful.

"Don't you worry none; I'll protect you with my life. You're all mine." She said, a devious, almost wicked smile crept on to her lips; one she knew Jun loved seeing.

Manjoume smirked as well. "I knew you'd be on my side. Perhaps you even love me as much as I love you if you're willing to do that..."

"Do what my white prince?"

"To hide something from Saiou-sama," He replied, his eyes sparkling in mischief.

"I think I can do that for my future husband..." She said, chuckling evilly.

"Then you _**DO**_ love me more than the light, don't you?" He smirked. "You just didn't want to admit it...You were afraid..."

"Yeah, a little. I just hope we're not betraying Saiou-sama. I would hate to wear that sad, pathetic Blue blazer again." She shuddered at the thought.

"You're not betraying him," Manjoume assured her, "We're both in the Association. And we both do what he says. How is it betraying him then?"

"True...true. So you ready to try my plan against those 2 twits?"

"Of course," He told her, smirking.

"Then I'll leave it up to you. I'll be waiting in my room." She said as she headed towards her bedroom.

"Very well. I'll be back soon," He assured her. With that being said, he stepped out into the hall, and tip-toed out to the girls' dorm. All the while, he schemed about how he could pull this off. Should he just tell them to join? That might work.

At that moment, he snuck into their room, taking care to close the door softly from behind him. Much to his relief, they were fast asleep. Licking his lips in anticipation, he knelt on the floor by Momoe's bed and hesitated.

Manjoume licked his lips again and then leaned in Momoe's ear to whisper. "I know you think you're a mediocre duelist...You don't think you can ever be as good as Asuka...there's nothing you think you can do. The reason you think that Asuka left you is because you're not as good as her. Well, there is a way to solve that. If you join the Association...you will become a stronger duelist. People will notice you. People will admire you. You'll be one of the best, not just an amateur. Not to mention...you and Asuka can be friends again..."

"We can?" Momoe whispered in her sleep.

"Yes, doesn't that sound good to you? Don't you want to be friends with her again? Don't you want to be admired and loved just as she is? To stand by her side and know that you are equals?"

"Yes...yes I do...I'll do anything..."

"Then you'll join the Association," He told her in a monotone.

"Join...the Association..." She repeated.

"That's right." Manjoume whispered, "And you'll be loyal to Saiou-sama. You _**WANT**_ this. You _**WANT**_ the Light. You love it..."

"I...love the Light..."

"And you won't ever do anything to betray it…or Saiou-sama" He told her.

"I'll never betray it...or Saiou-sama...it's my home forever..."

"That's right," Manjoume whispered, "When you wake up, you'll go to Saiou-sama right away...and give yourself over to the light."

"Yes...He will lock the old Momoe away..."

"And show you your true self..." Manjoume added.

"Yes..."

Standing, he moved over to Junko's bed, where he knelt by her and leaned in her ear. He whispered the exact same monologue to her, saying that she wanted to be a strong duelist and stand by Asuka. He told her to give into the Light, and she would be rewarded.

She nodded sleepily.

"You promise to give yourself over to the light and never stray from the path?" He asked softly.

"Yes... It is my home for good..."

"When you wake up, you'll go to Saiou-sama and ask to be initiated as a member," He whispered, standing.

"Yes..." She answered, slowly being brainwashed, just as Momoe was.

"You love the light," He said, barely audible as he crept out the door.

"I love the light...I'll never betray it..."

Manjoume smiled in satisfaction and shut the door softly. Something inside told him he had succeeded…

To be continued…


	20. Perfect Revenge Succeeds

_Last Time_

_"When you wake up, you'll go to Saiou-sama and ask to be initiated as a member," He whispered, standing._

_"Yes..." She answered, slowly being brainwashed, just as Momoe was._

_"You love the light," He said, barely audible as he crept out the door._

_"I love the light...I'll never betray it..."_

_Manjoume smiled in satisfaction and shut the door softly. Something inside told him he had succeeded…_

_End Flashback_

Then, he quietly returned to Asuka's room, to tell her his accomplishment. "Asuka?" He called softly as he stepped through the door.

"Yeah?" She asked softly.

"I think it worked," He told her, sitting on the edge of the couch, "But we won't be sure until tomorrow..."

"How'd you do it?"

"I just told them that they wanted to join the Association so they could be better duelists and be equal to you, to be with you again," He told her, shrugging. "I think I hit a sore point, a self doubt complex, with that one."

"How's that work?"

"Well," Manjoume sighed, "I just mentioned their deepest desire and the way they could obtain it. Simple as that. When they wake up, they'll think they came up with the idea. They'll be more willing that way."

"You're so bad, Manjoume…" She giggled.

"I try," He teased, "Now, I'm pretty tired myself. I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Well then, guess I will too, my king."

Manjoume sighed heavily. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, if you wanna stay, go ahead."

"Do you want me to...?" He hesitated before continuing in a low voice, "Sleep with you?"

Asuka's cheeks lit up as she smiled. "I'd love that."

Looking relieved, Manjoume stood. "Well, I guess we can go ahead and go to bed then..."

Asuka grinned devilishly at him. "Tell me, Jun; am I evil enough for you?"

"More than enough," He chuckled, stretching out on the bed.

"Oh? But I don't seem to act evil. Or do I?"

"You do," He teased gently, "It's obvious to me. And it's plenty for my tastes."

"Like how?"

"Like how you backstab your old friends," He told her.

She grinned wickedly. "Remind me how."

"Well, you turned on them. You abandoned them. And then you forced them into something that they probably wouldn't want."

"I guess I am pretty evil then..." She said, grinning maliciously.

"You are," Manjoume muttered, yawning, "I'm not even half so much as you are, to be honest."

"That's not true, Junny baby."

"What do you mean?"

"You were evil enough to show me the Light, remember my love?"

"True...I did force you into it, didn't I?" He smirked at the thought.

"I suppose you could say that...remember when I first took damage from Hell's White?" (1)

"How could I forget?" Manjoume mused, "That was what changed our lives...for the better."

"Yeah...when I felt it go through me and I shuddered like I did, it felt cold...but...I liked the feeling."

"It wasn't an unpleasant sort of cold..."

"It wasn't?"

"Not really..." He yawned a bit, "It was comforting in my opinion. Unless, of course, you're masochistic." His eyes gleamed at the prospect.

"Maybe I am..." She smirked.

"Well, then, I suppose that makes me the same way."

"That's good though right?"

"Of course," He said, looking surprised. He was acting as though it were all so natural.

"Ok, good...Manjoume, I assure you, one day we'll rule this entire world!" She said, with a soft evil laugh.

"That's all I ever wanted," He told her, gazing off into space with power hungry eyes, "I will overpower my brothers and take what's rightfully mine...what's rightfully ours."

"Yes..." She grinned, almost maniacally in a sense.

"You'll enjoy crushing those brutes, won't you?"

"Oh yes...I want to hear them scream...damn I sound really sadistic don't I?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. You have every right to be. I want to hear them scream too...I've wanted revenge every day of my life..." His eyes burned in bitter desire.

"Yeah...are your scars any better?"

He nodded. "Much. They're healed considerably. The physical ones at least. I'm just glad they've faded..."

"Oh thank god..."

"Well, it wasn't that bad anyway," Manjoume grumbled, looking somewhat irked.

"Manjoume-kun are you ok?" She asked, a little concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just...talking about them upsets me and makes me angry. And I'm really tired..."

"Oh..." She muttered in understanding.

She laid down beside him, smiling.

Closing his eyes, Manjoume curled up beneath the sheets and sighed heavily. It did not take him long before he started to drift off to sleep.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and pulled him close, once she herself was situated and she too, quickly started to fall asleep. "I love you..." She whispered.

"I love you too," He murmured before he fell into a complete state of unconsciousness. He could sleep comfortably in the warmth and safety of her arms.

She too fell asleep almost instantly as the feeling of total rest overwhelmed her...

**The Next Morning**

Manjoume awoke the next morning feeling much better. After a brief stretch, he looked down from half closed eyes at Asuka. Then, he shook her slightly. "Sukie? It's time to get up..."

"Mmm... no...comfy right here..." She mumbled sleepily.

Manjoume sighed. "No, you have to get up. We have to go to the daily meeting..."

Finally, he resorted to using his secret weapon. Smirking, he leaned over her and started to tickle her, and badly at that.

Asuka started giggling. "Junny, stop it!" She protested.

Manjoume shook his head. "Not until you get up!" He insisted, tickling her all the more.

"But I don't wanna!" She whined.

"You **HAVE** to!" Manjoume insisted, "Saiou-sama will want to see us!"

"I'll get you back for this later!" She yelled as he kept tickling.

"Yeah, right," Manjoume scoffed, "Not like you could!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"I bet you couldn't."

"I can and I will! Just not now!"

Manjoume shook his head and stood up. "Well, we'd better get going."

"True."

She slowly stood up.

"Shall we go, my king?"

He nodded. "We shall." Placing an arm around her, he led her out the door.

As they were walking down the hall, they heard voices approaching. Frowning, Manjoume peered around the corner to see what was going on. There, walking down the hallway and looking solemn, were Momoe and Junko. His scowl deepened when he saw them. That was, until they spotted him and called out to him.

"Manjoume!" Momoe called, bowing a little respectfully, "Asuka! I'm really sorry about last night. I don't know what I was thinking...But now...I'd like to join the Association. And this time I mean it for real."

Manjoume arched an eyebrow skeptically. He didn't buy it. However, he let Asuka speak first, since these were her friends.

"How do I know, your not trying to trick me, you little wretch?" She asked rather rudely.

Momoe wrung her hands in anxiety, biting her lip. "I'll do anything to prove my loyalty!" She insisted, "I'll do whatever you say to prove that I'm not tricking you."

"Your wearing only white aren't you?"

"Well, yes, of course I am!" Momoe replied, "I can't stand to wear anything but that..."

Asuka smirked in cruel but proud satisfaction.

"So is that enough for you?" Momoe asked anxiously.

"For me, yes, how bout you, Manjoume-kun?"

Manjoume folded his arms and looked cynical. "I don't know...I think that we should have Saiou-sama test their loyalty. He'll know for sure..."

"Good idea."

Manjoume took Momoe and Junko by the arms and led them down the hall, muttering under his breath. He wasn't sure if his brainwashing had been complete, so he thought that checking wouldn't hurt. As long as Saiou didn't know--or at least didn't say anything about it--then he was sure that everything would be all right. For the meantime, he kept his mouth shut as he escorted the girls to Saiou's private office.

Asuka calmly knocked on her master's door. "Saiou-sama, it's Asuka." She declared firmly.

"Yes, come in," Saiou called, "What can I do for you today?"

"Well perhaps Manjoume-kun here can explain things better…" She answered, slightly blushing.

Manjoume sighed. "Well, sir, these two girls claim to have seen the Light. But we're not certain if it's a hoax or not. Perhaps you could discern that?"

Saiou stood and walked around his desk, taking Momoe's and Junko's chins in his hands and staring them straight in the eyes, one after the other. His own eyes glowed brightly as he searched their souls, clearing their minds of all darkness. Then, he dropped their faces and nodded. Since they'd already been brainwashed, his mind trick had worked. They were completely obedient.

"Well, this is an unexpected turn," He mused, "Though I am quite pleased with it. They have seen the Light..."

To be continued…

1 – Hell's White translates to Infernal White in the dubbed version.


	21. Cute Humor

_Last Time_

_Momoe wrung her hands in anxiety, biting her lip. "I'll do anything to prove my loyalty!" She insisted, "I'll do whatever you say to prove that I'm not tricking you."_

_"Your wearing only white aren't you?"_

_"Well, yes, of course I am!" Momoe replied, "I can't stand to wear anything but that..."_

_Asuka smirked in cruel but proud satisfaction._

_Manjoume took Momoe and Junko by the arms and led them down the hall, muttering under his breath. He wasn't sure if his brainwashing had been complete, so he thought that checking wouldn't hurt. As long as Saiou didn't know--or at least didn't say anything about it--then he was sure that everything would be all right. For the meantime, he kept his mouth shut as he escorted the girls to Saiou's private office._

_Asuka calmly knocked on her master's door. "Saiou-sama, it's Asuka." She declared firmly._

_"Yes, come in," Saiou called, "What can I do for you today?"_

_"Well perhaps Manjoume-kun here can explain things better…" She answered, slightly blushing._

_Manjoume sighed. "Well, sir, these two girls claim to have seen the Light. But we're not certain if it's a hoax or not. Perhaps you could discern that?"_

Saiou stood and walked around his desk, taking Momoe's and Junko's chins in his hands and staring them straight in the eyes, one after the other. His own eyes glowed brightly as he searched their souls, clearing their minds of all darkness. Then, he dropped their faces and nodded. Since they'd already been brainwashed, his mind trick had worked. They were completely obedient.

"Well, this is an unexpected turn," He mused, "Though I am quite pleased with it. They have seen the Light..."

_End Flashback_

"I'm forever amazed at how you do that, Saiou-sama." Asuka replied, in awe of her master's powers.

Saiou smirked elegantly. "Why, thank you, Tenjoin-chan. It's not that difficult once you're given the ability. Perhaps one day you shall possess it."

Asuka blushed at the thought of that. "You honor me, sir..."

Saiou shook his head. "If you deserve it and if you've earned it...." He paused to look over at the two girls. Then, with a dismissive wave, he spoke up again. "Asuka...why don't you take these ladies to their new quarters?"

Asuka, was quite frankly puzzled why he hadn't addressed Manjoume but she nodded obediently nonetheless.

He gave Manjoume a curt nod, and turned his back on them, staring out the window with his hands clasped behind his back. Truly, he was testing Asuka's capability as a leader. He wanted to make sure that he could trust her as a back up for Manjoume.

Manjoume, at the same time, wasn't all that pleased either. However, he accepted it, although it irked him. He merely walked silently out the door with Asuka.

"Well we won't have to worry about them being a threat anymore." Asuka whispered gleefully to her boyfriend.

Manjoume smirked and nodded as he slipped an arm around the blonde's waist. "We got our revenge," He whispered in a delightfully wicked tone in her ear, "And it went just perfectly."

"Yes it did…my sweet prince…" She cooed adoringly in his ear.

"Well, at least now we know what to do to our enemies," Manjoume snickered, "Next time anyone dares to oppose us...they'll rue the day..."

"Junny, what does rue mean?" She asked innocently.

"Well, it's an expression that basically means they'll regret ever crossing us," He explained, poking her nose, "Are you just playing with me?"

"No I didn't know what it meant, my sweet."

"You can be so cute sometimes," He laughed, shaking his head.

Asuka giggled and blushed.

Manjoume hooked an arm around her waist and kissed her on the top of the head. Then, looking a bit concerned. "Asuka...you wouldn't ever leave me for anyone else? Like Sho again?" He looked a bit irked.

"No, of course not Junny. I'm always yours. Your angel in white.." She whispered, grinning in a somewhat seductive way.

He smiled. "Good." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "And you'll support me no matter what happens? You'll always be by my side?" He could never be too sure about this one. Thinking about her with anyone else made his blood boil. Even if she wasn't with anyone else...he didn't want to be abandoned.

Momoe turned to Junko, having just witnessed the scene. "Aww! Aren't they so cute together!"

"Yeah," She agreed, "They complement each other quite well."

The two girls looked admiringly over at the couple. They would've given anything to have that kind of relationship. Though, at the same time, they were also slightly jealous.

Asuka blushed, hearing the compliments.

"Junny do you hear them?" She asked.

"Yeah, I hear them all right," He grumbled, his face burning from his blushing, "Though I'm not too sure I believe it…"

"Aww come on Junny…" She cooed softly.

He shook his head. "You know I'm more stubborn than that..."

She rubbed his chin, lovingly purring. "Then I'll fix that..."

"Like you could," He teasingly challenged.

Her innocent look became extremely devious. "Is that a challenge?"

"If you want to take it as one...yes." He smirked.

She chuckled deviously.

"You'll regret that…" She teased.

"I don't think so," He teased back.

"Bring it…" She teasingly challenged.

"Later," He told her, "I don't feel like it now." Smirking over his shoulder at her, he winked.

"You sure you're not scared?" She teased.

"Of course I'm not scared," Manjoume insisted, "I'm the great Manjoume-sanda!" He smirked again. "Maybe you're saying that because you're scared."

"No way!" Asuka countered.

"Aww their soo cute aren't they Momoe?" Junko giggled.

"They sure are," Momoe agreed, giggling as well, "Let's take some pictures!"

"Ok!" She giggled more.

Momoe pulled her camera phone out and carefully snapped a few pictures.

To be continued…


	22. Adoring Play

_Last Time_

_"You'll regret that…" She teased._

_"I don't think so," He teased back._

_"Bring it…" She teasingly challenged._

_"Later," He told her, "I don't feel like it now." Smirking over his shoulder at her, he winked._

_"You sure you're not scared?" She teased._

_"Of course I'm not scared," Manjoume insisted, "I'm the great Manjoume-sanda!" He smirked again. "Maybe you're saying that because you're scared."_

_"No way!" Asuka countered._

_"Aww their soo cute aren't they Momoe?" Junko giggled._

_"They sure are," Momoe agreed, giggling as well, "Let's take some pictures!"_

_"Ok!" She giggled more._

_Momoe pulled her camera phone out and carefully snapped a few pictures._

_End Flashback_

"What should we do with them, though? Tease Asuka with them?" Junko asked, growing both eager and excited.

Snickering, Momoe leaned towards the wall a bit more. "Let's wait and see if they do something really embarrassing. Like, I don't know, kiss?" She teased, a devious gleam shining in her eyes and her grin.

"Ooh...you are so naughty..." Junko replied, giggling as she smiled at the white-clad brunette.

"Well, it's a good idea, isn't it?" She insisted.

She grinned deviously and nodded. She loved anyway she could playfully tease Asuka, especially if Manjoume were involved as well.

The two hung back and waited, watching Manjoume and Asuka interact, hoping they would do something embarrassing. It almost seemed as if they wouldn't but...knowing Manjoume, it did happen.

To annoy her, Manjoume leaned over and gave her a big kiss on the lips, smirking as he did so.

She blushed darkly, giggling as she kissed him back. She loved the feeling she got when she kissed him. To her it felt incredible, totally indescribable by normal words of communication.

Momoe quickly snapped a picture then stared at it on the screen of her phone, before showing it to Junko. "It's perfect!" She whispered, giggling. Even after seeing the Light, they still had a passion for gossip…

She sighed dreamily. "Yes...what a perfect couple..." Junko murmured, smiling.

"They're so cute together. I wish I could have a boyfriend like that..." Momoe answered, slightly jealous.

"Me too..." Junko agreed.

Asuka gazed up at Jun adoringly. "Junny..." She whispered sweetly.

"What is it?" Manjoume asked, putting his arms around her thin waist.

"I love you my darling boy..."

"I love you too," Manjoume told her, smiling down at her. Leaning closer, he whispered tenderly, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And I want to spend mine with you...you're so handsome in white..." Asuka murmured, giggling happily at her fiancé.

"Not to say that it doesn't suit you either," Manjoume teased, entwining a lock of her golden hair around his finger.

"You really think so?" She asked, happily beaming up at him.

"I know so," Manjoume replied, kissing the tip of her ear.

She giggled, blushing. "Hold me tighter, Junny...I love being in your arms..." She cooed happily.

"And I love you being in my arms," Manjoume told her, complying with her wish and bringing her close to his chest.

Asuka looked into his eyes, never happier than she was right then.

Manjoume pressed his nose to Asuka's, smiling and gazing back into her eyes. The only moment that could top this was their future wedding. He was sure of it.

"Aww…that's so sweet..." Came a voice.

To be continued…


	23. A Setup

_Last Time_

_Asuka gazed up at Jun adoringly. "Junny..." She whispered sweetly._

_"What is it?" Manjoume asked, putting his arms around her thin waist._

_"I love you my darling boy..."_

_"I love you too," Manjoume told her, smiling down at her. Leaning closer, he whispered tenderly, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_"And I want to spend mine with you...you're so handsome in white..." Asuka murmured, giggling happily at her fiancé._

_"Not to say that it doesn't suit you either," Manjoume teased, entwining a lock of her golden hair around his finger._

_"You really think so?" She asked, happily beaming up at him._

_"I know so," Manjoume replied, kissing the tip of her ear._

_She giggled, blushing. "Hold me tighter, Junny...I love being in your arms..." She cooed happily._

_"And I love you being in my arms," Manjoume told her, complying with her wish and bringing her close to his chest._

_Asuka looked into his eyes, never happier than she was right then._

_Manjoume pressed his nose to Asuka's, smiling and gazing back into her eyes. The only moment that could top this was their future wedding. He was sure of it._

_"Aww…that's so sweet..." Came a voice._

_End Flashback_

"What the--?!" Manjoume whirled around, his face burning as he saw the whitened Sho, "What are you doing here?!" He howled, enraged as his face kept burning from his heavy blushing.

Sho blushed. "Sorry Manjoume-sama."

"Humph!" Manjoume sniffed, "How dare you encroach upon my personal life! You'd better be sorry..." Obviously, he was embarrassed to have been caught without his face on.

Sho giggled, smiling. It seemed that Manjoume's annoyance amused him to an extent.

"Are you going to stick around?" Manjoume asked, peeved. At this point, his face felt like it was on fire, and he simply wanted to rush away, but he would never admit to it.

Sho might've answered but he soon blushed madly, seeing Momoe.

Momoe giggled and stuck her tongue out playfully at him, where Asuka and Manjoume couldn't see.

Sho blushed darker, smiling shyly at her.

"What's wrong, Sho-kun?" Momoe asked teasingly.

"Oh nothing..." He blushed darkly, hoping the others didn't see.

"Am I embarrassing you? Or are you just stunned by my beauty?" She continued to tease, grinning at him and giggling.

"Both…" Sho murmured. His face was lighting up as he gazed almost love-struck at the Obelisk White female.

"Oh, do you like her, Sho-kun?" Asuka teased gently. Though despite her gentleness, she wore a slightly naughty smile.

"M-Maybe..." Sho mumbled, his hidden feelings for Momoe seeming to cloud the small whitened bluenette's judgment.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She continued to tease, though her naughty smile was slowly widening due to the uneasiness of Sho's answers due to his emotions clouding the boy's thought process.

"N-No!" He squealed, his cheeks lighting up even more than before as Asuka's teasing continued to force his feelings to escalate.

"I think that gives it away," Asuka smirked, with devious glee.

"No it doesn't!" Sho yelled. The last thing he wanted was Manjoume to get the best of him.

"Oh, please," Manjoume scoffed, smirking, "It's written all over your face."

"W-What do you mean?" Sho stammered, trying to avoid the almost obvious truth.

"Let's see," Manjoume began thoughtfully, walking around the bluenette, "Your face is bright red, you're protesting too much, you're stuttering...What do you think?" He teased with a grin.

Sho opened his mouth to protest but he could think of nothing to say, he was truly trapped in a rather elaborate web.

"So, is she your girlfriend or not?" Manjoume asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, smirking.

"I...I can't say." Sho stammered, his cheeks almost beet-red.

"Well, in that case, I'll just assume she is." Manjoume teased, smirking again and turning away. He glanced over at Asuka, his eyes gleaming in mischief. He obviously had something in mind that he was not sharing with her.

Asuka tilted her head. "What are you up to Junny?" She purred, interested as she caught the gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, nothing," He insisted, his smirk widening. He tilted his head a bit, and winked subtly. "Absolutely nothing."He snickered softly.

"Junny, if we're going to be betrothed, we shouldn't keep secrets. We should tell each other everything." She purred.

He shook his head slowly, wagging a finger at her disapprovingly. "Well, don't worry, Sukie. Time will tell, I promise. You will soon know everything..."

She blushed slightly simply because of his use of her pet name. "I love you..." She murmured happily.

He blinked as he turned his attention back towards her. "...I love you too," It was delayed simply because he was surprised at the declaration. Even then, he could not seem to get used to it. After all, it had been his goal for so long...He was overwhelmed by his happiness at her affection.

She pulled him close to her body, stroking his hair happily.

Crimson flushed his cheeks at this action. He returned the embrace, staring down into her murky amber eyes. He seemed to have completely forgotten about the others.

"Soon, we'll be completely entwined to the Light forever..." She said in a sort of gleeful happiness.

"And nothing will ever be able to tear us apart again," He whispered, cupping her cheek in the palm of his cool hand. "We'll be with each other and Saiou-sama...and fulfill our destiny."

She giggled darkly. "Yes...yes...no one will." She whispered almost excitedly.

"What do you suppose our destiny will be once the whole world is encompassed by the power of the Light?" Manjoume asked.

"I'd rather fulfill our mission, then consider our destiny...if you don't mind my dear." She added, shyly.

"Oh, right," Manjoume sighed, releasing her. "I guess we should be going, then." He stole a glance over at Sho, Junko, and Momoe.

"Yup, I guess we should, my sweet." Asuka purred softly.

Manjoume seemed a bit uncertain of himself, though. He glanced at Asuka, then at the group behind them. Finally, waving it off, he turned and headed down the hall without another word. There was something about what she had said that really bothered him. No purpose? Then what was there? He didn't understand. Maybe he wasn't supposed to. But that didn't stop him from worrying. That didn't stop him from doubting.

"Manjoume-kun, are you alright sweetie?" She asked as the 2 of them walked together.

"Hm?" He glanced up at her, finally tearing his gaze off the floor, only to have it drop back down again. "Oh...yeah...I'm fine." However, his actions seemingly contradicted his words. He shoulders drooped slightly, though the rest of his body was tense. He seemed to be debating with himself. Was everything he believed in truly the way it seemed? Or was it a different reality than he had originally imagined?

"Are you sure, love?"

"Yeah. Absolutely positive." He stopped at the door of his room, and put a hand on the wood. Hesitantly, he pushed it open, and glanced back over at her. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Well all right. Good night my sweet prince." She whispered, kissing his forehead tenderly.

"Yeah, good night." He closed the door softly, then, pressed his ear to the wood and listened for her footsteps to recede in the distance.

Once he was sure that she was gone, he tip-toed over to his desk, and quietly pulled a drawer open.

He sat down and pulled out a piece of paper and a fountain pen to begin writing the notes that Sho and Momoe would receive the following morning.

It took him a bit to think of the words to say, but once he made several drafts, he was pleased with the result.

It sounded like something they would say, he thought. Of course, he could not be sure, so he would have to count on their ignorance. This was highly likely since Sho had been fooled by a fake love note previously. And he seemed to be the type to be fooled more than once.

So, with renewed confidence, he placed the notes in their respective envelopes, sealed them shut, and wrote their names on the outside in fancy calligraphy. Smirking, he figured his plan was foolproof, and slipped out into the dark hallway to deliver the notes. And next he quietly placed them on the respective duelist's nightstands extremely carefully after sneaking in before he crept out once again of his unwitting pawn's rooms, and into the dark hallway for the night…

To be continued…


End file.
